Together But Far Away
by Revan's Mask
Summary: Amelia Cousland and Leliana aren't always able to be together, but even though their relationship requires some flexibility, that doesn't make it any less powerful. Features an open relationship between FCousland and Leliana spanning all three games and a bit beyond.
1. Chapter 1

The firelight was dancing on Leliana's face as Amelia Cousland drew closer, and the sight of the bard's loveliness was enough to make her heart beat a little faster. It had been a long day on the road, and the warm smile she was being offered at its end couldn't have been more welcome.

"Hello, Amelia. Is there something I can do for you?"

Leliana's voice was musical, and every time the warden heard it wrapped around her name, the sound sent a thrill down her spine and straight to her core. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Well, aren't you sweet and attentive?"

"I do my best." She knew she must be blushing at the compliment. Normally, Amelia wasn't shy around the women she liked, but there was something special about Leliana, something she'd been unable to resist ever since that tavern in Lothering.

"You succeed." The bard looked into the fire, gathering her thoughts before she spoke once more. "I've been wanting to tell you that you were right about Marjolaine. It was not easy for me to face the truth, but she needed to die. Even if she could have been persuaded to leave me in peace, no doubt others would have suffered at her hands."

Amelia reached out, brushing her hand over the soft skin of Leliana's cheek. It was flushed, though whether from the heat of the camp fire or her touch, the warden couldn't say. "I'm glad to hear that. The last thing I would ever want is to cause you pain, and when we talked before, it seemed like her death was weighing on you."

"I was grieving," Leliana admitted. "Not for the woman who died, I think, but for the one I had loved long ago. I don't know if she was ever real, though. If Marjolaine ever saw me as anything other than a tool she could use..."

"I have no idea." Amelia drew Leliana into her arms. She was significantly taller than her companion, and the bard's head rested comfortably in the crook of her neck. "All I know for sure," she whispered to her, "Is how I feel about you. You're a remarkable woman, Leliana, and I would do anything for you."

"Thank you." Leliana tilted her head upwards, catching the warden's lips with her own. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was definitely the most heated they had shared. The bard's arms slid around her neck even while it deepened, and Amelia let out a little murmur of pleasure into her mouth.

"You have been very patient with me," Leliana purred, her tongue teasing along the bottom of the warden's ear.

"I'm starting to think I may not need to be patient much longer."

"Indeed not. But perhaps we should continue this conversation in your tent."

"Good idea." Amelia could see some of the other members of their party starring at the two of them, but the risk of featuring in Zevran or Alistair's fantasies that night was the furthest thing from her mind as Leliana interlaced their fingers, leading her across the camp.

As they came into the tent, the bard lit a small lamp, and set it down next to Amelia's bedroll before the two of them pulled off their boots. Even in the dim light, the warden was struck by her beauty. That stunning red hair, the light eyes filled with warmth, the pale, lovely face… The warden took a deep breath, trying to absorb as much of the moment as she could, to make it something she could hold onto no matter what trials were to come.

"Are you sure about this?" Her skin was already heating up with anticipation, but Leliana was more than just another conquest to boast of over a round of ale in some tavern. She was truly special, and Amelia had to know this was right before she went any further.

"I am, ma cherie." The bard brushed her lips lightly over Amelia's. "I have wanted you for a long time. It was only…"

"I know. And don't worry. You're worth any wait."

* * *

Not wishing to make that wait any longer, Leliana began running her hands over Amelia's body. The warden had changed out of her heavy plate armor when they made camp, leaving only her leathers to be reckoned with. The bard's deft fingers made swift work of their straps, and the garment fell away, leaving Amelia clad only in her smalls.

"Very impressive," she purred. The warden's body was perfectly toned from a lifetime of martial practice, her curves augmented by toned muscle that made Leliana's mouth water. "Would you lie down for me?"

Amelia nodded, stretching out on the bedroll while Leliana went to her knees in front of her. She'd spent so much time thinking of this moment, trying to find comfort in her daydreams amidst the nightmare of the Blight, that it was hard to believe that it was really here. Once, she would've taken the warden to bed without hesitation, but though her past suffering had given her pause, it hadn't stripped away her desires. Her hands ran over hard plane of Amelia's stomach, and when the warrior let out a breathless sigh, the sound encouraged her to continue. "It is good to know I haven't lost my touch."

"I'd certainly have to agree."

The warden's voice was tight with anticipation and Leliana moved higher, kissing along the taut muscles off Amelia's torso before making it to the cloth binding her ample breasts. She unwound it slowly, taking time to admire the view she'd been granted. Her new lover's nipples were already stiff from the night air, but she made sure to caress each of them with her tongue until they were rocks in her mouth and Amelia was moaning and hungry beneath her.

The warden reached up, her strong hands tugging on the laces of Leliana's tunic, but at the touch, the bard felt a flutter of anxiety. She hadn't let anyone see her naked since… "Ma cherie," she began, hoping she didn't sound as apprehensive as she felt, "There is something you should know. When I was taken prisoner by the Orlesians… The things they did to me… They left scars."

Amelia's hands settled on her sides. "I don't care. You're gorgeous and nothing those bastards did changes that."

The bard exhaled. It wasn't easy to let go of her nervousness, but there was reassurance in the way Amelia held her and in the strong timbre of her voice. "I trust you," she said at last. "Please, keep going."

The tunic was lifted up, leaving her chest covered in only in a small white bra and exposing the red lines that crossed her back. "Stunning," Amelia breathed, and when her fingers traced over the scars, she added, "And these aren't anything you need to worry about."

She flushed at the compliment, her tension relaxing at last. "You are too kind. At the Orlesian court, such emphasis is placed on appearances that I…"

Amelia leaned up, cutting her off with a firm kiss. "I'm not Orlesian."

A broad smile appeared on Leliana's face. "A fine point."

"Here in Ferelden," the warden added, "We figure a few scars are just proof you've led an interesting life."

Any reply Leliana might have had was lost when Amelia reversed their positions, laying the bard on her back and caressing the swells of her breasts. Her body arched under the touches, a sigh slipping out of her throat as her small, pink nipples were teased to full hardness.

By the time Amelia's mouth joined her hands, Leliana was already unfastening her own pants. Powerful urges that she had buried since Marjolene's betrayal were rushing back with undeniable force, old pains and anxiety giving way to eager desire. Her warden's lips had reached the edges of her scars on her side and she made sure to kiss them, one after another. The sensitive flesh tingled, but in spite of the distraction, Leliana managed to finished removing her breeches, yanking her smalls along with them.

Amelia's gaze turned to the small patch of red hair above her sex that was now visible, and Leliana blushed once more. "Sadly, I have not had time for proper maintenance."

"Seems like another silly Orlesian preoccupation." Amelia's hand slid downward, running through the silky hair. "I don't mind this a bit. But then, I'm just a Ferelden barbarian, so what do I know?"

Barbarian she might have been, but when her fingertips reached Leliana's sex, it was clear she was an eminently skilled one. Her callused fingers spread the bard's folds with a practiced deftness, and when they brushed over the trembling head of her clit, Leliana's hips bucked forward greedily. She hadn't realized just how badly she wanted this until it was hers, and she moaned at each new touch and stroke. All of her apprehensions were vanishing, and she wanted nothing more than to savor every moment of pleasure that the Maker and her warden were blessing her with.

* * *

Between her legs, Amelia's desire had become a low ache, almost painful in its intensity. The desperate sounds coming out of Leliana were more than enough to make her clit throb against her smalls, a garment that she suspected she was thoroughly soaking. Still, her bard's body was too sweet to give up just yet. Their lips met once more, and while Leliana whimpered into the kiss, the warden's fingers slid down to her soaking pussy.

Her lover opened up beautifully for her, so wet that Amelia could easily slide into that tight heat. Once she did, the bard's body pressed down hard around the two fingers she'd been offered. Leliana's face was a mask of pure pleasure by now, and as the warden made her first, exploratory thrusts, she was transfixed by what she saw. Her lover's slim form was arched in pleasure, her eyes half-closed, and her hair all askew. Amelia reached down to brush a lock of it out of Leliana's face, and when she did, the bard kissed her palm, a tender gesture that sent fresh arousing rushing between the warden's legs. In spite of all that Leliana had been through, there was still an enduring sweetness to her that Amelia couldn't resist.

She pressed upwards, her next thrusts dragging along the bard's swollen front wall, and the broken whimper that drew out almost undid her. Amelia had never felt this close to the edge without really being touched, and though she was hungry to taste the wetness now coating her fingers, she couldn't bear to stop long enough to do so.

"Maker, please…" Leliana's voice was barely audible, the bard unable to finish begging for what she needed, but Amelia got the idea.

"I know. I have you." Her thumb sought out her lover's clit, and she only allowed herself a single, teasing brush along its shaft before she pressed down harder, drawing firm circles across the swollen bud. Leliana's body tensed at the pressure, and she clamped down harder around Amelia's hand, fresh warmth spilling out with every thrust. It only took a few more strokes of the warden's hand and that gorgeous voice moaned out her name, Leliana clutching onto Amelia's shoulders as she shook with the full force of her climax.

Amelia held her close, letting the bard bury her face in her neck until the last shudders passed. Only then did she pull out, bringing her fingertips up to her mouth for the taste she'd been craving. Leliana let out a little gasp at the sound of her sucking them clean, and when she was done, the warden ran her tongue ostentatiously over her lips.

"Delicious, just like the rest of you."

Leliana's eyes lit up at the compliment, shrugging off the torpor of her orgasm in her renewed eagerness. "I think I must have my own taste," she purred.

Without further delay, she reversed their positions, her speed taking the larger woman off-guard. Not that Amelia minded being flipped on her back, especially when Leliana set to her task. Her lover had been eager before, but now she was positively devouring the warden, running her hands and tongue everywhere along her naked torso before moving downward.

Amelia's smalls had been far too tight for a while, and when they were finally stripped off, it came as a blessed relief. Her body was crying out for attention and at that point, she would have taken almost anything that her lover offered her. Still, as soon as Leliana's tongue made contact, it was clear that she wouldn't have to settle. The bard was an artist. She deftly traced the lines of Amelia's thighs, long strokes along her skin paired with quick, darting motions to tease particularly sensitive spots.

The warden ran her hands through Leliana's hair, trying to steady herself, but it wasn't easy. Her lover had reached her sex, and as her tongue wove over and in it, caressing and tasting, Amelia could feel herself begin to unravel. Leliana's climax had been so arousing that her own wasn't far off. Her clit was already poking out from beneath its hood, begging for attention, and the bard was only too happy to give it to her. Leliana drew the head between her lips, and as soon as she began to suck on it, Amelia felt as if she was melting. The long months on the road, all of the deaths she had suffered through, the burdens of organizing the war against the Blight; all of them disappeared into the pleasure she was feeling. Her hips rocked against Leliana's mouth, and her murmured endearments and pleas were barely coherent, the warden unable to focus on anything but the warm lips wrapped around her clit, the nimble hands caressing her skin, and the orgasm cresting inside of her.

When it came, it was overwhelming, the pressure of Leliana's mouth drawing out a bliss that spread from Amelia's core to every tip of her body. Her release spilled out on Leliana's chin, even as her powerful form stiffened and shook under the bard's continuing ministrations. Only when she had collapsed into a boneless heap did her lover stop, licking her lips clean while Amelia watched.

Leliana fell into her arms, nuzzling her head up against Amelia's chest as the two of them savored the afterglow. "That was… really something," the warden finally managed after several minutes, specifics still eluding her addled brain.

"Surement," the bard agreed, a smile somehow even brighter than her usual one plastered on her face. "I regret having made you wait so long for it."

"It's all right." She kissed the top of Leliana's head, resting one hand on the sweaty skin of her abdomen while the other lazily stroked her breasts. "You needed that wait and knowing you were really ready helped to make it special for me. Besides, I plan to make up for any lost time at the earliest opportunity."

"I hope that we have them. There is still a Blight to vanquish, ma cherie."

"Hey, the Darkspawn haven't killed me yet. You really think I'm going to let them start now that I've got something this good to live for?"

Her smile wasn't forced at all, the joke coming naturally to her for once, and when Leliana laughed, Amelia realized that her words felt true. Nothing else seemed as real or powerful as their bond at this moment; not the Blight, not the tragedies she'd endured, and not even the fact that half the camp had probably just heard them.

* * *

 **So, I figured I'd start with Amelia and Leliana's first time together, with further pairings to appear once they're a better-established couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Leliana…"

The bard turned her head at the sound of that smooth, accented voice, while Zevran continued with his question. "It has come to my attention that you and the warden have recently been engaged in a great deal of amorous activity."

Leliana had thought she'd welcome any distraction from the biting cold of the Frostback Mountains short of a Darkspawn attack, but she now realized she'd been wrong. Still, the bard managed to avoid showing any sign of her embarrassment. "Why, Zevran, what would make you say that?"

The elf smirked. "Ah, well, there is a certain amount of noise that accompanies those activities."

Now it was getting harder not to blush. She and the warden had done their best to avoid being overheard these last few weeks, but clearly, they'd failed, at least with as trained an observer as the assassin in camp. "My apologies. We shall try to be more quiet in the future."

That statement just elicited a chuckle from Zevran. "Oh, no, that was not my complaint at all, my dear. I was going to ask if you could be louder and perhaps a bit more specific as well. I do prefer to know what exactly it is I am fantasizing about."

Even a trained Antivan Crow wasn't fast enough to duck the slap that was aimed at the back of his head. Zevran staggered forward, followed by the warden's laugh of, "Get lost, you pervert," and while he hurried to comply, Amelia joined Leliana at the head of their little column. "Sorry about that," she offered. "The man does make me regret sparring him from time to time, even if he's handy in a fight."

"C'est rien," Leliana declared, running her hand over Amelia's arm. Even though she was wearing gloves and her lover plate mail, the touch still supplied a pleasant sense of connection. "Zevran is crude, no doubt, but I am accustomed to far more cutting remarks than his. Still, I do appreciate having a gallant knight here to defend my honor."

"Any time." Amelia smiled and at the warmth in her gaze, Leliana felt as if a bit of the air's chill had dissipated. Zevran hadn't been wrong about their passion, and in spite of the perils they faced daily, it had been a long time since the bard had been so happy.

Behind the couple, Zevran had turned his dubious charms on Morrigan and as several of their companions were pulled into the banter, the rest of the group fell further away. It was just her and Amelia in the lead, and for a time they simply took time to enjoy that rare solitude. It had already been a long trip to Haven, and there was still some distance to go, but just then, their destination seemed less important than the trip and the company.

They were much of the way up the current, nameless mountain they were scaling before Amelia spoke again.

"Was Marjolaine your first?" It wasn't a question Leliana had expected and it took her a moment to think of an answer, time the warden used to explain her non sequitur. "I guess Zevran got my mind in the gutter too and you told me that she taught you a lot about sex, so I was curious if…"

"She was," Leliana said, interrupting the rambling, "Although that does not mean she was my only lover."

Amelia's brow furrowed. "I thought you hadn't been with anybody since the two of you... uh, parted company."

"I had not." She bent over and gave the warden a kiss on the cheek. "You are the only one. My other partners came during my time together with Marjolaine."

That incredulous look remained on Amelia's face. "And she wasn't jealous of that? She didn't seem like the kind of woman who liked to share."

"She was not," Leliana agreed. "But what she demanded belong only to her was my loyalty, not my body. Our relationship was not exclusive in that way and even if she had wanted it to be, the bardic profession would have made such a thing difficult. Our allure is, after all, one of the most potent weapons in our arsenal."

She accompanied the remarks with a devilish smile, but her lover didn't seem shocked by the admission and so she continued. "Most of my seductions were not consummated, of course, but at times…" She let the implication hang briefly in the air. "Others could be quite memorable."

"Was it only other women you slept with or were there men too?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow when she asked the question, but her tone didn't contain an judgment. It was one of the things Leliana loved about the woman she increasingly thought of as her warden. In spite of the things the bard had done, and those that had been done to her, Amelia had offered her nothing but love and kindness. "There were lovers of both sorts," she agreed, "Though I did prefer the women. More pleasant to look at, and generally more skillful too, at least in my experience."

A lick of her lips accompanied the words, and Leliana enjoyed the little twitch in the base of her lover's throat that the two of them produced. Amelia was indeed quite proficient, and the bard decided to probe further into the source of that experience. "And what about you, my love? Where did you learn to be such an expert in the arts of love?"

After a quick look behind them to make sure the nosier members of their party remained well out of earshot, Amelia answered. "Well, if you're asking about my first time, that would be Emory. She was a merchant's daughter, long, brown hair and these soft eyes… Of course, she was as green as me at the time, so most of what we learned came from trial and error."

An image of a naked Amelia entwined with this Emory ran through Leliana's thoughts and she enjoyed it enough to continue. "So, was there a more seasoned lover as well?"

"There was." Amelia paused before she explained further, letting the suspense build. The woman had a natural flair for the dramatic. Leliana thought she would have made a fine bard, at least if she didn't have such a dreadful singing voice, as well as the build of a natural warrior. "A woman by the name of Agathe. She was a Nevarran soldier brought in to help teach me the sword. My mother blamed her for seducing me, but I like to think it was the other way around. It wasn't the sort of thing that could last, it wasn't an experience I regret either. I learned a lot from Agi, and not just with the greatsword."

"Do you have any? Regrets, that is?" Leliana had so many from her time with Marjolaine; regret that she had let herself fall so completely for the woman, that she hadn't seen her betrayal coming, and, until she met Amelia, a stubborn pang of sorrow over losing her, no matter what a monster she'd proved herself to be.

Amelia exhaled as she pondered the question, her breath visible in the cold mountain air. "Yeah, I do, though not the way you might be thinking. Iona was a lady-in-waiting to one of my mother's guests. A very pretty blonde, and a girl I definitely did the seducing with… Unfortunately, the night I got her in bed was the same one that bastard Howe betrayed my family. There was a knock at the door to my room, and I let her answer it."

"Why?"

Her lover wore a rueful smile. "I thought it might be my mother, and I figured it would shock her a bit. We didn't always see eye to eye about the sort of young lady I should be, and I did enjoy finding opportunities to tweak her sensibilities."

Her lover didn't go further into the details of Iona's fate. There was no need. Howe's men had been like rapid dogs that night, killing everyone they found no matter how innocent they might have been. It was only by the grace of the Maker and with the help of a Grey Warden named Duncan that Amelia Cousland had survived to walk into Leliana's life.

The bard shook her head. "I am sorry. About Iona and about your mother as well."

"Thank you. The bastards found me tougher prey though," Amelia added, venom behind her every word. Normally, no matter the battle, the warden fought it without rancor, but this was different. "And one day, the good Arl Howe and I will cross paths and he'll get the same kind of hospitality his men served all those innocent people."

Leliana reached over, brushing her hand across the cool skin of Amelia's cheek. Howe certainly needed to pay for what he'd done, but she knew from bitter experience how easily the need for justice could tip over into a burning hate that served nothing but its own ends. She only hoped that when they faced the Arl, it wouldn't be that second passion that ruled her lover.

Thankfully, the warden didn't seem to dwell on her possible vengeance, at least not for now. She kissed Leliana's gloved palm and the playfulness returned to her voice. "So, now you know all about my sordid past. Any regrets about asking?"

"Oh, none at all." Indeed, she'd experienced a little thrill hearing about some of Amelia's other lovers. It had been the same the last time around; just as the older bard hadn't required her fidelity, it was Marjolaine's heart that had mattered to Leliana. They had enjoyed sharing stories of their exploits and while she knew it wasn't a distinction that everyone would make, for her, it was an all-important one. "Besides," she added, "You do realize that everything you've told me is rather tame compared to the life of an Orlesian spy?"

That comment drew a laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is, when you put it that way. But I'd like to think that I did pick up a few skills along the way. A few to help me stay alive in the middle of all this craziness, and a few more that perhaps you've begun to appreciate."

Amelia punctuated her remark with a sultry look and Leliana found herself wondering just how long it would be until they made camp for the night. It might have been cold on the road to Haven, but whatever its flaws, the weather did make an excellent inducement to romance.

* * *

 **Ah, Zevran. He may be a complete skeezeball, but I do like him in spite of that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we'll be heading in some interesting directions soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha! An unusual request coming from a fearsome slayer of Darkspawn."

As Isabela laughed, it was hard for the warden not to notice her ample chest heaving against the revealing white top that barely contained it. The pirate wore her sexuality with a knowing confidence that Amelia found even more attractive then her skill with her daggers.

"I am flattered that you wish to learn from me, sweet thing," she continued, "But I have watched you and you seem to lack a particular… grace that is required to be a duelist. You are accustomed to doing battle a certain way, yes?"

Amelia laughed back. It was true; hacking away with a greatsword was far more her style than the graceful dance of short blades Isabela practiced. "The lesson wouldn't be for me. It's for my friend."

She nodded in Leliana's direction, and the bard gave Isabela a winning smile. "Ah, that makes more sense," the pirate remarked with a sly grin. "Perhaps something can be arranged." She turned back to Amelia. "Let's go somewhere private and I can elaborate further."

She accompanied the proposition with a look sufficiently scandalous to take even the warden aback. Alistair turned away, suddenly very interested in the finer points of the Pearl's décor, while Shale shook her massive head in disgust at the mating habits of fleshy things.

"I, uh, that's a very interesting offer, Isabela," the warden mumbled, but before she could add that she wasn't able to accept it, Leliana sputtered out, "You're thinking of going with her? Surely, you're joking."

Amelia reddened but Isabela only smiled at Leliana. "Oh, I see how it is now. Who am I to exclude such a pretty thing as yourself, my dear? You are quite welcome to join us."

Trying not to swallow her own tongue at the idea, Amelia held up a hand and took a closer look at Leliana. The bard seemed surprised but not upset, and she decided she had to know more of what she was thinking. "If you will excuse me for a moment, Isabela, I need to talk to Leliana alone."

She pulled her lover over to a slightly more private corner of the room and lowered her voice. "I wasn't about to say 'yes' to her. She just took me by surprise is all."

"I know." Leliana smiled mischievously. "I was just having a bit of fun with you. It's ever so difficult to make you blush like that. But that doesn't mean I'm not intrigued by her offer."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Do you mean that?"

"We have discussed our feelings about outside interests before. You're the only one that I love, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves with someone we both find attractive such as this Captain Isabela."

"She is… intriguing, isn't she?"

"As well as quite skillful, I suspect. And she will be gone from Denerim soon enough, which would prevent any awkwardness in the future. It seems a good fit for our first time with another woman. Besides," she added with a laugh, "I could use that training. You cannot kill all the Darkspawn by yourself, even with your fine new star metal sword."

"Well, if it's for the good of the mission." She brushed her hand over Leliana's cheek, her tone turning serious. "I am interested, but if anything makes you uncomfortable, we'll stop, no questions asked."

The bard kissed her hand. "That same goes for you, my love. Now, let us not keep our prospective partner waiting."

The two of them rejoined Isabela, who was idly fingering her daggers while asking Shale something that seemed to make the golem distinctly uncomfortable. The pirate turned around as they approached though, clearly interested in their reply. "So? Shall you grace me with your company?"

"Surely," Amelia agreed, "It would surely be rude of me to decline such a delicious offer."

"And what about you, dear?"

"I can't let you do this." Leliana paused for dramatic effect before adding, "Not without me keeping an eye on the both of you, that is."

Isabela grinned even while Alistair looked as if his head might explode at any moment, too stunned to offer any comment. "Wonderful. Come, my ship is down by the docks and I am sure you will find my cabins… quite comfortable."

* * *

The pirate captain hadn't been lying. Her cabin aboard the _Siren's Call_ was surprisingly well-appointed for a room on a ship, with colorful tapestries hanging on the walls and a large bed piled high with pillows at one end of it. While the couple took in their surroundings, however, Isabela was taking in them.

"I think we'd best start with you," she told Amelia, running her hands over the warden's chest plate. "All that armor may look nice and shiny, but it does tend to chafe a bit once you get to the good parts."

"Fair enough." She started undoing the straps that held the mail in place. "Just so you know, we haven't done this before."

"Not together, anyway," Leliana added. In their earlier conversations, it had come up that she and Marjolaine had participated in a three-some with an Orlesian baron, leaving Amelia in the unfamiliar position of being the least experienced person in the room. "So please pardon us if there is any awkwardness."

Isabela set down the chest plate before moving on to Amelia's vambraces. "Well, consider me delighted to be a part of your first orgy then."

Leliana joined the pirate, unfastening Amelia's greaves. "I am not sure this qualifies as an orgy. That usually involves more people. This is a ménage a trios."

Amelia shook her head. "Orleasians..."

Isabela just grinned and with a declaration of, "Well, aren't you precious," she tilted Leliana's head up and kissed her. It was a little strange for the warden to see her lover's lips pressed against someone else, but it was also undeniably arousing. The bard had an angelic sort of beauty and the pairing of that with Isabela's naked sexuality was very appealing.

Leliana seemed to enjoy it too, wrapping her arms around Isabela and prolonging the kiss for some time. Even when it was done, she kept her fingers tangled in the pirate's long hair, stroking the dark locks as if she was playing with a favorite toy. "She's an excellent kisser, ma cherie. Why don't you show her, Isabela?"

"Not quite as innocent as she looks," Isabela laughed. "Why did you find this one?"

"Would you believe she was a Chantry sister in Lothering?"

"Never underestimate the pious ones," Isabela declared. "Usually they're much naughtier than they look." She walked over to warden, giving her the taste Leliana had suggested. Isabela indeed knew what she was doing, her lips firm without being excessively so, her tongue teasing Amelia's own. While they kissed, Leliana went back to work, removing the final pieces of the warden's armor before moving on to Isabela. One hand unbuttoned her shirt while the other traced a path up the slit of her skirt.

Her ministrations made the pirate moan into the kiss, and Amelia decided to give her lover a hand. She reached around and removed the two daggers strapped to Isabela's back, tossing them to the floor next to the pile of armor. The lovers seemed to share an vision of what to do next, maneuvering Isabela towards the bed and stripping her of what few clothes she wore.

By the time the pirate captain was laid out on the feather mattress, she was entirely naked save for a pair of boots that Leliana was in the process of unlacing. It was a delectable sight. Sailing around the world getting into duels certainly kept her fit, while her breasts were among the more impressive sets Amelia had ever seen. A few scars marked her brown skin, but they only gave her body character, as did the golden piercings in her ears and the diamond stud in her navel.

"Are you sure you two haven't done this before?", Isabela teased while the other women closed in on her. "You seem quite… adept."

The warden chuckled. "Just naturals, I guess."

Before Isabela could respond, Amelia caught her lips for another kiss, while Leliana moved further down, positioning herself between the pirate's legs. "Why don't you start at the top and I'll work my way up from here," she suggested, and the warden was happy to oblige. Isabela's tongue was another thing she'd had pierced, and it made kissing her a particularly interesting experience, one Amelia was prepared to spend some time on.

She couldn't quite make out what her lover was doing at the foot of the bed, but it made the pirate moan into her mouth, so she assumed it must be good. She felt a twinge of jealousy at someone else receiving the same pleasures she loved, but participating helped; rather than this being something that Leliana was doing with another person, it was an experience they were sharing.

Eventually she began making her way downwards, kissing along the pirate's neck before burying her face in those glorious tits. Apparently, Leliana hadn't quite gotten to the best parts yet, because Isabela was whimpering and thrashing, clearly seeking more stimulation than she was receiving at the moment. Still, she was getting quite a bit. Her nipples were large, dark, and marble-hard even before Amelia took them in her mouth, and with each suck and kiss, the pirate's hands would tighten their grip on her hair a little more.

It was clear when Leliana finally decided to stop teasing, a low groan replacing Isabela's earlier noises as the tongue pleasuring her hit home. Confidant that the pirate was in good hands, so to speak, Amelia decided to turn her attention to her bard. Sitting back up, she now had a clear view of Leliana laying between Isabela's legs, her pale hands resting on the pirate's hips, holding her in place as she ate her out. The sight was enough to make Amelia swallow hard, its sheer erotic power pushing aside anything else she might have been feeling, and between her legs, what had been a low ache was turning more insistent.

Swiftly, she dispensed with what remained of her own clothes before getting to work on Leliana's garments. She managed not to disturb her lover's endeavors while she removed her boots, skirt, and smallclothes, and even when she slid a finger along the glistening lips of the bard's pussy, Leliana moaned but managed to keep up her concentration. Still, once Amelia reached her top, she had no choice but to pause and lift up her arms to get it off.

Isabela's eyes had been closed, but at the loss of sensation, they flew open. Rather than express disappointment, though she whistled appreciatively at the sight of Amelia's well-toned form standing above her. "I see killing Darkspawn really does keep you in shape. If you're game, I'd love to have you give me a bit of a workout."

Amelia licked her lips. "What did you have in mind?"

Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Isabela got up from the bed and made for a chest on the far side of the cabin. What was inside wasn't pirate gold though. Instead, she pulled out what looked very much like a phallus made of leather attached to a set of straps.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Is that what I think it is?"

"You've never seen one of these before? You really are sheltered in Ferelden," Leliana laughed, rolling over and running her bare foot up and down Amelia's thigh. "I was actually thinking of purchasing one while we're in Denerim, but it doesn't seem to have any of the right shops."

"Well, Antiva is a much more liberal place," Isabela explained. "It fits inside you, and if you position it right, there's a nice little part at the base to make sure everyone has their fun." She paused, considering the couple. "You know, I wanted a go, but if you two haven't had a chance to do this yet, I can wait a bit."

Amelia looked over at Leliana, but the bard shook her head. "That is sweet of you, captain, but I think I'll wait until we get our own toys. For now, watching you two should be quite enjoyable."

"Cute and generous," Isabela smiled. "You're quite fortunate, warden. And never fear, darling, we'll make sure to thank you properly when we're done."

Leliana took hold of Amelia's head, giving her a long, tender kiss while Isabela got her ready. That wicked tongue of hers slid down the warden's body, caressing the plane of her stomach before finding its way in-between her legs. Amelia twitched, one hand tangling in Leliana's hair and the other in Isabela's as the pirate spread her folds, revealing the swollen ridge of her clit. The velvety softness of the pirate's tongue mixed with the hard bit of metal piercing it to produce a unique sensation, and Amelia's knees went weak, leaving the normally solid woman clinging to her lovers for support.

Isabela didn't keep going for long though, only making sure that the warden was nice and wet before she brought the toy up to her sex. A groan escaped Amelia's throat when the short end of it slid inside her, and while Leliana's mouth swallowed up the sound, Isabela used the straps to further secure the faux cock to her body, lining up the raised part with her clit.

"There we go," the pirate declared when she was done. "Don't you look delightful?"

"She certainly does," Leliana agreed, running her hands along Amelia's back before planting a kiss on her shoulder blades.

"Why don't you get comfortable, and I'll show you the ropes?"

Amelia was quick to follow Isabela's suggestion, laying on her back at the head of the bed. Leliana settled in by her side while the pirate climbed on top of her, sitting just below the dark shaft now poking up in the air. The warden reached up, cupping her new lover's breasts once more, while Isabela rocked against the toy, coating it in her wetness.

The air of the small room was growing heavy with the musky scent of sex, and as Amelia enjoyed the body moving atop her own, she reflected that the whole scene had the quality of an erotic dream. It was certainly a vivid one too, as she was reminded when Isabela lifted up her hips and slid down onto the toy. She took it to the base easily enough, and as she did, her movement made the attachment resting along Amelia's clit press down wonderfully.

"There you go, darling," the pirate told her as Amelia let out a low groan. "Take me. As deep as you can. I want it all."

The warden hadn't done this before, but the basic motion was obvious enough, and she began thrusting upwards, trying to get herself into a proper rhythm. It wasn't as simple as it seemed though, especially when Leliana decided to do more than just watch. Her bard's hands began drifting over Amelia's body, stroking her arms, and caressing her breasts. Leliana's eyes, though, were even more mesmerizing. She was watching Amelia fuck the pirate with utter fascination, those beautiful green orbs fixed on the sight as if it was the only thing in the world.

Isabela wasn't speaking anymore, instead letting out a long series of gasps and moans as she thrashed on top of Amelia, but Leliana was picking up the slack. Even while she kept touching, her lips ran along the outside of the warden's ear and she whispered, "Yes, my love. You look so beautiful like this. So powerful. I want to watch you make her come undone. Will you do that for me?"

The warden shivered at the words, and Leliana slid her hand down, her thumb seeking out Isabela's clit. While she pressed against it, the pirate took hold of her own breasts, massaging them roughly, and the sight made Amelia lose what was left of her restraint. With all the strength in her muscled frame, she grabbed hold of the pirate's hips, fucking her hard even while the toy gave her body the stimulation it craved.

"Oh, Maker, yes," she mumbled, pressing Isabela's body firmly against hers, and then it was too much. Her inner walls clenched around the short end of the toy buried inside her and her clit throbbed against the raised part even while the pirate let go as well.

Isabela's orgasm was as wet as any the warden had ever encountered, a veritable flood spilling out of her pussy and covering the place where they were joined. It went on for some time too, Leliana's clever fingers prolonging her pleasure until it wasn't clear whether it was one extended peak or a series of them that had left the pirate left slumped over on top of Amelia.

Still, she recovered quickly enough. Even while Leliana was giving Amelia a long kiss to help bring her through the tail end of her own pleasure, Isabela was dismounting. "That was… quite vigorous," she panted, her voice not yet back to normal even if she could move now. "You really should try it yourself when you get the chance."

"I will be sure to take your advice." Leliana brushed her hand affectionately over Isabela's face. "Now, I believe promises were made regarding my care…"

The hitch in her voice was unmistakable. Clearly, watching had had a powerful effect on her, and Amelia hungered to repay her generosity. "As long as we're making suggestions," she said, "Her tongue really is quite interesting, what with that piercing, and I think she should put it to good use. If you're still up for it, of course, Isabela."

"Oh, of course. I must have my taste after all," the pirate replied with a laugh and Leliana settled back into Amelia's arms while spreading her legs. The warden kissed her lover's cheek and her hands went to her body, caressing her flushed skin. Isabela, meanwhile, had started with Leliana's legs and was rapidly kissing her way upwards towards their juncture.

"Is she good?", Amelia asked, accompanying the question with a quick kiss.

"Mais, oui," Leliana whimpered, burying her face in the crook of the warden's neck. Though Amelia could only see the back of Isabela's head as it moved between her bard's legs, it was clear that she was indeed quite adept. Leliana was letting out the most adorable moans and pleas, begging for everything she could get, and Amelia was glad to help the pirate in giving it to her. One of her hands rubbed the bard's stomach while the other caressed her small but perfect breasts, and all the while she kept pressing kisses on the top of her head.

It was strange to watch someone else pleasuring the woman she loved, but holding Leliana in her arms, Amelia could feel the firm grip she still had on her affections. The experience was also decidedly arousing, especially with the way Leliana would gasp and whimper in response to stimuli the warden could only guess at from the slick sounds coming from between her legs. She wasn't quite sure what it was that Isabela did next, but she knew it was good when teeth latched down around the skin of her throat and her lover ground her hips against the pirate's face, pushing her to do more of it.

"She's almost there," she breathed, one hand tangling in Isabela's long hair, "Aren't you, my love?"

Leliana could only manage a choked moan and then another bite, her body stiffening as her climax overlook her. Isabela took no less time with it than the bard had, her tongue continuing to move until Leliana was left limp and sweating in Amelia's arms. Only then did the pirate removed her mouth, running her tongue obscenely over lips coated in sticky liquid.

"Delicious," she purred, and when she joined the couple at the head of the bed, Amelia couldn't resist giving her a long kiss so that she could share the flavor she so enjoyed.

"You really are," she agreed, cupping Leliana's sex with her hand, not stimulating her further but simply providing a familiar pressure against her quivering clit. From the contented sigh her lover let out, Amelia could tell she didn't mind the compliment, even if she wasn't quite ready for words just yet.

* * *

It was some time and a few more orgasms before they felt ready to put their clothes back on again, but the Blight wouldn't wait forever. With a sigh, Amelia forced herself to rise from the bed. While she was bending down to pick up her smalls though, she felt the sharp pinch of fingers on her ass. She yelped and turned around, prepared to see Isabela grabbing at her, but instead it was Leliana who had made the move while the pirate only laughed.

"She's quite feisty, isn't she?"

Amelia rubbed the spot on her neck that Leliana had latched onto earlier. "She bites too."

"I do not," Leliana protested but the blush on her face as much as the dark mark on the warden's neck gave the lie to that claim.

Isabela raised an eyebrow. "And you said she was a cloistered sister? I dare say the cloisters must be teaching things other than the Chant of Light these days."

Leliana laughed as well, her embarrassment set aside for the moment. "Oh, no, no… I learned those things in Orlais. Bored noblewomen often come up with various means of self-amusement."

"I see." Isabela gave the bard a kiss on the cheek. "Perhaps we could talk more about this later. Now, though, there was something you wanted from me. A lesson, perhaps? Other than the one we just had, of course."

Leliana too rose from the bed, joining the warden in the search for discarded clothing. "Can you teach me now?"

Isabela yanked up her smallclothes before throwing her top on. "Certainly. Come, let us head above deck. We will need some space for this."

As she began to fasten her armor back into place, Amelia let out a happy sigh. This, too, would be well worth watching, even if not quite so much fun as the last show.

* * *

 **And so our heroines start to branch out a bit. Hope you enjoyed it, and please consider leaving a review. Also, if you enjoyed my earlier Dragon Age collaboration, the Seeker and the Nightingale, AmityN7 and I are writing a new story together. It's an ME Jack/Miranda story called Amid the Wreckage, and its posted on her profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia stretched out, arching her back and raising her arms up over her head. "Denerim may be a bit of a festering sewer, but I'll admit, it is nice to sleep in a bed for a change."

Leliana rolled on top of her lover, nuzzling against the softness of her chest while running a finger along the swell of her breast. Regrettably, the morning sun coming in through the window was a reminder that they didn't have time for more than a little teasing. The road to Redcliff awaited. There, the armies they had spent so long recruiting were gathering for the final battle with the Darkspawn horde. Still, it was pleasant to take a moment or two to enjoy the warden's fantastic body as well as the comforts of Arl Eamon's estate. It might not have been as luxurious as some of the Orlesian palaces Leliana had stayed in during her days as a bard, but it certainly beat a bedroll on the hard ground.

"Bien sur," she agreed, teasing a semi-stiff nipple with her fingertip. "Of course, Isabela did have a bed on her ship, but we did not exactly sleep in it, now did we?"

Amelia let out a pleased sigh, running her hands through Leliana's hair. "I suppose not. Even if we did do pretty much everything else there." Leliana smiled at the reminder, and Amelia added, "You know, we haven't really had a chance to talk about that day, what with the Landsmeet and everything else. Are you still feeling okay about our…" She paused, clearly searching for the word Leliana had used at the time. "…ménage a trios?"

"I am." She placed a kiss on the base of Amelia's throat. "As clearly as you were attracted to her, even when you the two of you were together, I knew that I was the one you loved. What about you, ma cherie? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'll admit, it was a little strange at first, seeing you being pleasured by someone else. "But at the same time, watching the two of you together was also a hell of a turn-on. And it was fun, when we were working together to make you come."

"And you, I think, enjoyed your own time with Isabela," Leliana pointed out with a laugh. "You were certainly quite… energized while you were taking her."

"Well, you gave me some excellent encouragement." Amelia flipped them over, running her hands over Leliana's curves while pinning her beneath her weight. The warden wasn't big the same way that Sten was, but she was still tall and well-developed, and Leliana enjoyed the feeling of that coiled power resting on top of her. "Besides, it seemed like you liked watching us quite a bit."

Leliana blushed, wrapping her legs around Amelia's thigh and giving herself a pleasant bit of pressure against her sex. "It was quite compelling to watch you two together like that. In fact, I have a small confession to make."

"Oh, really?" Amelia ran her tongue over her lips. "And what might that be?"

Leliana ran her fingers along the taut muscles of her lover's back. There were too many hard knots there and she wished that she had the time to properly massage the tension out of them. _When all of this is over, I will make the time._

"I know I had complained to you and Isabela about the lack of suitable shops in Denerim where we could obtain a toy of our own, but after that day, I was inspired to search a little harder. There is a merchant in the marketplace who doesn't stock them herself, but she does have a contact in Antiva, with whom she has placed an order on my behalf. With a bit of luck, by the time we finish defeating the Blight, it should be waiting for us back in Denerim."

"By the time we finish defeating the Blight?", Amelia chuckled. "You make it sound so easy. Step one, march to Redcliff; Step two, slay the Archdemon; Step 3, really hot sex." Behind her humor, though, Leliana knew there were real doubts and fears. Only two days before, Amelia had awoken in the darkest hours of the night, shivering from dreams she couldn't describe. It had taken a long time before Leliana could coax her back to sleep, and even the next day, her lover had been badly shaken.

"I believe the Maker will guide us through this trial," Leliana assured her. "And I believe in you. You have assembled a formidable coalition of allies. The mages, the Dalish, and the dwarves, as well as the armies of Ferelden all march together. And they have you to lead them, the finest warrior I have ever had the privilege to fight beside."

Amelia blushed. She wasn't shy about boasting of her abilities with most people, but Leliana's praise still seemed to make her modest. "Well, I do have an incredibly talented bard to help me with all of it."

"And to sing the tale of your victory once it's been won. After which, we will return to Denerim, in time to have a private and very intimate victory celebration before we attend the wedding of King Alistair and Queen Anora of Ferelden."

"Maker." Amelia rolled off of Leliana, shaking her head at the though. "I think Alistair's looking forward to the Archdemon more than the marriage."

"Oh, without a doubt. I admit, I was a little surprised that you encouraged them to get married in the first place."

Amelia sighed. "I wish I hadn't had to, but it's necessary. Alistair can't be king by himself. The man has a good heart but he also the political instincts of a duck and the Orlesians or somebody would swindle him out of everything down to the royal smallclothes. But I don't trust Anora to rule alone either. She was pretty damn quick to sell us out when things went bad at Howe's estate, and I don't doubt she'd do it again in an instant if there was an advantage to her. We can't afford that risk; not to us, or to the Wardens when they're rebuilt… He's a good man and this is going to be a tough marriage for him. But we all have our duty to do."

Leliana brushed her hand over Amelia's cheek and gave her a gentle kiss. "You are right, of course. I just didn't think of you as such a savvy politician. You always told me that you hated the affairs of court."

"I do, but just because I didn't always appreciate my parents' lessons doesn't mean I didn't learn something from them. Power isn't all castles and servants. It comes with an obligation to put the common good above what we may want. Maker knows I'd rather stay here in bed with you than get marching to Redcliff, after all."

She shook her head, and once more, Leliana could hear the weariness beneath her lover's bravado. "I know they would be proud of everything you've accomplished," she told her. "I certainly am. And in time, I think Alistair may come to appreciate this match. He seems like the sort of person who needs guidance. After all, he is the senior Grey Warden remaining in Ferelden but he never disputed that it should be you in command of our quest."

"I hope you're right," Amelia said. "Assuming we all live long enough for it become an issue, he should get a little happiness of his own. We all should."

Before Leliana could offer any more reassurances, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, but Arl Eamon says that we will be ready to leave within the hour and he wanted me to tell you."

"Uh, no, it's all right, Wynne," Leliana replied. "We will be out in a few minutes."

"Would I be correct in assuming that I should not let Zevran in? He said wanted to discuss the purchase of a new dagger before we depart for Redcliff."

Leliana could practically see the mischievous gleam in Wynne's eyes that no doubt had accompanied her question. The older woman had come to accept that her relationship with Amelia was a blessing for both of them, but she still enjoyed needling the couple from time to time. "No, that would not be wise just yet."

"Tell Zevran I'll be happy to reimburse him," Amelia added hastily. "Later. Once we're on the road."

"Are you sure we do not need to discuss it further?" Now it was Zevran's voice coming from outside the room. "It will be quite expensive, I think."

"As long as you don't open that door, yes, I'm sure," Amelia agreed. "Of course, if you do, I'll be finding some creative new places to stick that new dagger."

"Ooh, do you promise?", Zevran laughed, but thankfully, the door did not open and soon enough, they heard his footsteps trailing away from them.

"I am surprised you gave in so easily to his extortion," Leliana teased as she began pulling on a fresh pair of underwear. Clean clothes were another of the benefits of civilization she had sorely missed. "The fearsome Grey Warden made to surrender by the threat of being seen naked."

"Nah," Amelia replied, selecting a grey and blue tunic emblazoned with the symbol of her order and pulling it on over her head. "I'm happy to pay. After all, gold won't do us much good if we're dead. I just need to make sure I have some left over when the battle's done. After all, I can't imagine Antivan sex toys come cheap."

* * *

 **So, this chapter came in a bit short, but the last one was much longer, so it all evens out. I think that may be a pattern for this story. Next chapter, Morrigan's offer will be made, Revan's Mask style, so stay tuned as they say.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia sighed as she reached the door to her chambers in Redcliff Castle. Her conversation with Riordan and Alistair earlier that night was still weighing heavily on her. _So one of the three of us is going to have to die. There's been so much death already. Why does the Maker demand yet one more life to put an end to this Blight?_

She pushed the door open and, in the firelight, she saw another women standing in the center of the room. She wouldn't have been surprised had it been Leliana, but instead, it was a different member of their merry band waiting for her.

"Do not be alarmed. It is only I."

Morrigan's presence, by contrast, was unexpected. The two of them had become much friendlier over the course of their journeys, but a nighttime visit was still quite unusual.

"So I see. Is everything all right, Morrigan?"

The witch nodded. She was seldom easy to read, but just then, her face was particularly enigmatic. "I am well. 'Tis you who are in danger. I have a plan, you see. A way out. The loop in your hole. I know what happens when the Archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you. I have come to tell you this does not need to be."

For an instant, Amelia felt hope bloom in her breast. _Could there really be a way that none of us has to die?_ Of course, anything that sounded too good to be true probably was. "What do you mean? Why not?"

"I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice. A ritual, performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

 _Ah, and now we come to the catch._ "I see. And just what kind of ritual would that be?"

Morrigan folded her hands, not flinching from Amelia's implications. "It is old magic, from a time before the Circle of Magi was created. Some might call it blood magic, but that is but a name. There is far more to fear in this world than names."

 _Of course it's blood magic._ "That may be true, but I would still need to know a lot more before I could agree to help you with this ritual. For one thing, where does it ritual come from?"

"From Flemeth, of course. I have known about it for some time."

"Then you already were aware of what Riordan was going to tell Alistair and I?"

"I was," Morrigan conceded. "Would you have believed me if I had been the one to tell you? I have my doubts."

Amelia shook her head. "After all this time, I'd like to think we'd established a little more trust than that. But here we are. So, what exactly is this magic of Flemeth's going to do?"

The firelight reflected off of Morrigan's cat-like eyes as she answered, her response oddly matter-of-fact given what she was saying. "What I propose is this: lay with me. Here, tonight. And from our joining, a child will be conceived. The child will bear the taint, and when the Archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early stage, the child can absorb the essence and not perish. The Archdemon is still destroyed, with no Grey Warden dying in the process."

Amelia blinked several times, while her mouth hung open in shock. "I don't even know where to start. No, wait, actually I do. Conceive a child? You may not have noticed, but we're both women."

"Under normal circumstances, that would be a barrier, true. But the magic of the ritual allows for an exception of sorts. For this one night, you would be able to perform as a man would."

She shook her head, not sure what to say to that. "Okay, let's assume for a moment that's true. I assume any Grey Warden would suffice here. So why me? Why not Alistair or Riordan?"

Morrigan's mouth crinkled. "Riordan has been too long a Warden, and his taint is too advanced for him to father the child. As for Alistair, aside from how distasteful I find his company, he hardly trusts me enough to accede to such a proposition. And he is to be married to Anora. She does not seem the sort of woman who is inclined to share, and he is not the sort of man who can keep a secret such as this. No, it will have to be you or no one at all."

"Have forgotten I'm with someone too? What do you expect Leliana to say about all of this?"

"I have not forgotten, but I have also heard of your encounter with the pirate captain and I trust that Leliana would not let foolish jealousy get in the way of saving your life. Consider the possibility that Riordan may not be there to take the final blow as he plans; what then? Do you run away? Do you let Alistair, the future king of Ferelden, take the blow instead? And what if he does not make it to the Archdemon either? I am glad to make this offer to you. Certainly, the act of laying together is not such a burden?"

"Think about what I offer you," she urged Amelia, "The chance to avoid death. Or better yet, the chance to slay the Archdemon and live as a hero. No Grey Warden has ever done this. In return, I ask only that you help me to conceive a child, one who will be born with the soul of an Old God, and that after this is done, you permit me to walk away… And you do not follow. Ever. The child will be mine to raise as I wish."

Amelia slumped into a high-backed wooden chair, trying to process all of this new information. "And I wouldn't see you again? Or the child?" She had no interest in being with Morrigan; Leliana was the one she loved, but the witch was a friend and besides, the idea of never seeing a child she had helped to conceive was more than a little strange.

Perhaps Morrigan wasn't entirely comfortable with her plan either, because for the first time that night, there was a flicker of regret in her voice. "After the Archdemon has been slain? No. No, you will never see me again. Refuse my offer, however, and I leave now. This is… simply how it must be."

"And the child? What is it that we would be creating here? Would it be harmed by this ritual?"

"Allow me to say that what I seek is the essence of the Old God that once was and not the dark forces that corrupted it. Some things are worth preserving in this world. The child will represent freedom for an ancient power, a chance to be reborn free from the taint. Is that not reason enough to do it? I will raise the child apart from society, and teach it respect for that from which it came. Beyond that you need know nothing else, save that no, it will not be hurt. It will be changed."

Amelia ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair. Her head was still swimming; there was so much here that she had never considered, never thought she would have any need to consider before tonight. "I need time, Morrigan. This is too big a decision to rush into."

Morrigan shook her head. "It must be tonight. In the morrow, we leave for Denerim and there may not be another chance to complete the ritual before you confront the Archdemon."

"Can I speak to Leliana at least? Could she…" It was a weird question she was about to ask, but given what they'd already done with Isabela, it might also be the best option, "Can she join us if she wants to?"

"You may speak to her if you must, but no, she cannot take any part in what we are going to do. T'would disrupt the magic of the ritual if any others were present."

 _Nothing's ever easy, is it?_ "All right then. I'm going to talk to her. You'll have my answer soon enough."

Morrigan's face remained impassive. "I will be waiting."

* * *

Even in the dim firelight of Leliana's room, the confusion on her lover's face as Amelia finished explaining Riordan's revelations and Morrigan's proposal was unmistakable. "I am not sure quite what to say about this," the bard admitted.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too," Amelia agreed. She nuzzled up closer to Leliana on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "So I thought I'd better talk to you before making a decision. This affects you too."

"I appreciate that. It's only… one hardly knows where to start unraveling this knot."

"I know, but we need to make our choice soon. If I'm going to do this ritual, it has to be tonight."

"I see." Leliana bent over and kissed the back of Amelia's hand before taking in a deep breath. "Then I think that you should accede to Morrigan's request."

"You do?"

"I do. Much of what is involved, I will not pretend that I understand. The Archdemon, its soul's rebirth… Perhaps it is the Maker's will that such a thing comes to pass, perhaps not. But I know that no more should die than need to. Not Riordan, if it can be avoided. Not Alistair, for his own sake and for that of Ferelden. And the thought of losing you… It may be selfish, but it is too horrible to contemplate, my love."

The fear in her voice made Amelia's heart ache. Leliana had endured so much already, and the idea of putting her through more pain was enough to tip the scales in the warden's mind. "Okay, then," she agreed, "If it's what you think is best then I agree." She forced a small laugh, trying to lessen the tension, "Just as long as you promise not to get too jealous afterwards."

Leliana smiled at her, but it was clear from the lines on her face that she was feeling the weight of this decision too. "That isn't my concern. Under other circumstances, I might worry about Morrigan's interest in you," she admitted. "But this is far larger than that. Are you sure that you'll be comfortable with the thought of her leaving afterwards, along with the child? I know that it won't be your offspring in the usual way, but is it not still a strange thought?"

Amelia ran her free hand through her long hair. "It is. You know, I never really imagined I'd have a child, given my preferences. It didn't seem like a problem for my family. I had a brother, and he had a son. Now, though… Maybe it's not so terrible that a part of the Cousland line will live on, even if it is in a pretty unusual way."

"Perhaps it is not." Leliana turned and gave her another kiss, this one on the cheek. "There is one other thing to consider. If you refuse Morrigan now, there will be no chance to change your mind. If, on the other hand, you accept, than you can always seek her out in the future, no matter what you might pledge tonight."

The smile came naturally to Amelia's lips now. She was more grateful than she could easily say to have a partner like this, one who she could be honest with, who could help her through the difficult and strange choices her path had forced to make. "Advice on treachery from an Orlesian bard," she laughed, "How shocking."

Leliana returned the smile. "As I said, there are larger issues at stake. Now, you had best go. The night grows late, and as you said, this thing must be done before the morning. If I might give you one piece of advice though, and make one request."

"Of course. What?"

"Do your best to make this experience enjoyable for Morrigan. She affects a great worldliness, but I don't think she has much experience when it comes to these matters. Whatever happens in the future, it seems to me best that you part on good terms."

Amelia grinned. Friendship and pride would have dictated no less. "Doubtless. And the request."

Leliana gave her most devilish grin along with a smoldering kiss goodbye. "Promise me you will share the details in the morning. The thought of Morrigan and yourself together… I will confess, I am most curious how it all turns out."

* * *

"A wise decision."

Morrigan sounded pleased, though it was hard for Amelia to say if it was purely for utilitarian reasons or because she actually had some interest in the act they were about to perform. It was probably silly to worry about such a thing under the circumstances, but though she knew other nobles abused their positions to get sex, Amelia had never been with a woman who wasn't attracted to her. It's not as if she was coercing Morrigan, but still, wasn't there a principle at stake?

Either way, there wasn't time for a lengthy discussion of the matter, and so she decided to make a joke instead. "So, how does this work? Do we have to chant? Because I was never any good at that when my parents took me to services. "

Morrigan didn't laugh, but Amelia thought that at least the hint of a smile played at the edges of her dark lips. "Nothing so arcane. There are… certain preparations that must be made, but I completed most of them before I came to your chambers. Simply make yourself comfortable, and I will trigger the ritual."

Amelia lay back on the feather mattress and shrugged out of her tunic and breeches while at the foot of the bed, Morrigan made a series of strange gestures. When she was done, the candles in the room dimmed for an instant and then flared brighter, but that wasn't what had Amelia's attention. Between her legs, there was a sudden twinge of pain, akin to what she'd felt when she'd pulled a muscle while training years ago, and then the sense of a shifting in her abdomen, as if her body was rearranging itself.

The warden looked down and immediately gasped. At the front of her plan, white panties, there was now a sizeable bulge, and the garment fell much too tight, the fabric pressing uncomfortably against some very sensitive skin. "What the hell did you just do me?"

"'Tis as I told you," Morrigan replied, non-pulsed by this development, "The ritual enables you to play a man's role in our coupling."

"But I'll go back to normal afterwards?", she asked tentatively. While she'd very much enjoyed fucking Isabela with her strap-on, it wasn't something she was looking to adopt on a permanent basis.

"Of course. Once the organ has served its purpose, your body will return to its customary shape."

Amelia let out a sigh of relief, before Morrigan did something that made her suck in her breath once more. The witch removed the loose top she wore, and then swiftly dispensed with the black bra underneath it. Her breasts were an impressive sight, pale and firm, topped with large, pink nipples, and Amelia felt a stirring in her groin. The cock, for that was what she supposed it was, pushed against her underwear, eager to be set free.

That yearning only increased when Morrigan pulled down her breeches, taking her smallclothes along with them. Slim legs led up to well-toned thighs and a lovely, pink sex topped by a small strip of night-black hair. It was an enticing sight, and while Amelia starred at it, Morrigan used one hand to part her folds and begin stroking the length of her clit.

"What are you doing?", Amelia asked, unable to keep the hitch out of her own voice.

"'It should be obvious," Morrigan replied, her own breathing becoming more rapid as well, "I am preparing myself to couple with you."

"Makes sense, but I can do it for you."

"There is no need. I know I am not the partner you would have chosen; you need not involve yourself more than is strictly necessary."

"True, but I want to do this. Look, you're my friend as well as a beautiful woman. We've been through a lot and if we're going to spend this one night together, let's do it properly."

"As you wish." Morrigan's words suggested it was all the same to her, but beneath them, Amelia could hear a hint of real emotion, gratitude perhaps, or desire, and she was glad for it.

While Morrigan made her way to the bed, Amelia undid her bra and finally slid off her panties, freeing her now-sizeable erection. It felt much better now that it was unconstrained, bobbing in the firelight, and she realized she was genuinely eager to find out how it would feel to have sex like this.

Morrigan lay down next to her, and Amelia ran her fingers through the witch's long, dark hair. "Trust me," she assured her, "There's no reason this can't be good for both of us."

"A sensible enough attitude, I suppose," Morrigan conceded, and she reached out, tracing the toned muscles of Amelia's shoulders. "Certainly, your body is appealing enough."

"Gee, thanks," she chuckled, "You certainly know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"T'was not my intent to insult you," Morrigan replied, a slight redness creeping into her cheeks. "I am simply not prone to excessive flattery, unlike many others."

"I can't argue with that," Amelia agreed, and without further delay, she pulled the witch closer.

As their bodies came together, the sensitive skin of her cock brushed against Morrigan's belly and she let out a gasp. The warden wasn't used to having her most sensitive parts so easily stimulated, and without thinking about it, she bucked her hips, pressing the head back against that smooth flesh. Their lips moved together as well, and she drank in Morrigan's sharp, almost electric taste. The witch's fingers tangled in her hair, her breasts brushed against Amelia's own, and with every passing second, it became a little easier for her to forget the reasons they were doing this and just lose herself in the moment.

Exploration turned into something more as she planted kisses along Morrigan's long neck, while her fingers teased her nipples to full hardness. One reached down to cup the swell of her buttocks as Morrigan began responding more strongly, groans escaping her lips every time Amelia found a new spot to stimulate. Soon enough, she began to reciprocate. Her hands ran up and down the warden's body, before finally setting between her thighs and gripping the pulsing shaft of Amelia's cock.

 _Oh, wow, that feels good. Much easier to stimulate than my regular bits._

Morrigan ran her hand along the length of her erection, and Amelia moaned, louder than she would have expected. Maybe the spell was having an effect on her libido, or maybe it was that she was unused to this variety of pleasure, but she could already feel a need for release building in body. She reached down to the juncture of Morrigan's legs, and when she brushed her fingers over her sex, she was pleased to feel wetness there. She coated her fingers in it before sliding them up, parting the witch's folds and seeking out her clit. The bud was stiff beneath her touch, and she drew little circles over it, each one producing fresh cries. Even as she was pleasured, though, Morrigan kept stroking Amelia's cock, making her strain against her touch.

 _Wouldn't it be embarrassing if I ruined this ritual by coming all over her hand?_

Trying to preempt that possibility, she brought her fingers down to Morrigan's opening, probing it gently. The witch was tight, but first one and then two of her digits slid inside, coated in the wetness Amelia found there.

"Maker, that's so warm," she murmured, already imaging what it might feel like to her have cock replace her hand. She dragged her digits along Morrigan's front wall while her thumb replaced them on her clit, applying extra pressure to the hard bud. The witch moaned and her grip on Amelia's shaft tightened. The warden was so hard it almost hurt now, aching to be buried inside, and she gasped out, "Are you ready?"

"I am," Morrigan panted back, and there was no trace of her usual condescension left in her voice, only hunger. She spread her legs wider while Amelia withdrew her fingers and climbed on top of her lover. Morrigan's hand guided her, and when the tip of her erection pressed against the entrance to the witch's sex, she let out a low groan. The head was thick, and it was a tighter fit than her fingers had been, but every inch she got inside surrounded her with incredible, silky heat.

She had loved fucking Isabela with the toy, but this was even better, her body not just stimulated but able to feel every inch of Morrigan's pussy as it squeezed down around her. The witch's fingers dug into her back, and her mouth latched onto Amelia's shoulder, biting down as she was filled. The warden was trying to ease herself in slowly, but it wasn't easy. Once Morrigan hissed, "Harder," in her ear, she gave up the struggle. With a final push, she buried herself to the hilt in that clinging wetness and began to thrust with growing speed. In some ways this was simpler than it had been with Isabela. The cock was a part of her, not a toy, and the motions came more naturally as a result. Her length pulsed harder with each stroke, and the thought of letting go and filling the witch with her come was utterly intoxicating.

The only thing holding her back was her determination to make this pleasurable for Morrigan as well. The witch was clearly enjoying herself, moaning and clutching at Amelia's body as they fucked, but she wasn't over the brink just yet. Altering the angle of her body, Amelia separated them enough to take a full breast in her mouth, sucking hard on the nipple. Her strokes were shorter and sharper now, making Morrigan shiver with each push of her hips.

The new position also made it possible for the witch's hand to snake between their bodies, her fingertips brushing along her own clit as well as Amelia's cock. Every time the warden pulled back to thrust, they would tease her slippery length, and the delicate sensation made a sublime contrast to the intense pressure of Morrigan's pussy. "Fuck," she groaned, "I can't last much longer if you do that."

"Then do not last." Morrigan's breath was coming in short, ragged gasps now. "Finish it. Fill me with your seed."

The sound of the gorgeous witch's voice imploring Amelia to come inside of her was too much. Abandoning all restraint, the warden shifted back down and lengthened her strokes once more. Her hands clutched her lover's ass and she fucked her with everything she had. Each thrust was pure bliss, the warden unable to focus on anything but the pleasure she was feeling.

It was her raw passion that finally did the trick. Three thrusts in, Morrigan cried out and she squeezed down around Amelia, her spasming pussy pulling the warden's own climax out of her. She managed only a single, additional stroke before burying herself to the hilt and holding herself there as she came. Pulse after blissful pulse ran down the length of her cock, erupting out of her and into the witch, filling her until the excess ran out to soak the bed.

As her climax began to fade, she managed a few more, weak pumps of her hips, spilling what little she had left into Morrigan, but they didn't last long. Her whole body felt languid, the orgasm draining in a way that normal ones weren't, while the skin of her cock was so sensitive that the final thrusts blurred the line between pleasure and pain.

Morrigan seemed spent too, her body tensing with a final shudder before slumping down into the feather mattress. As she relaxed, the candles in the room flickered low once more, but this time, their light stayed dim. Between her legs, Amelia felt the now-familiar shifting in her groin, and seconds later, the lingering pleasure of being buried inside Morrigan was gone. Instead, it was her clit pressed against the outside of the witch's thigh, and her own pussy that had a sore, well-used feeling running through it.

Morrigan must have noticed the lack of fullness because she said, "There. 'Tis as I promised. The ritual is done and you are as you were."

"Yeah," she agreed, glad to be back to normal but a little sad to have lost that strange but wonderful feeling, presumably forever. "It seems like I am."

"Indeed. And you too were as good as your word. It was… most pleasurable for me."

"It was for me too." She brushed her hand over Morrigan's face, sweeping aside a lock of hair that had fallen over her yellow eyes.

"I am glad." Morrigan planted a final, affectionate kiss on her lips before settling down into the softness of the bed. Amelia rolled off of her, but she didn't let go entirely. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the witch, holding onto her as both women surrendered to their fatigue. She didn't love Morrigan as she did Leliana, but she cared for her, and she knew that it was a lonely road that her friend had committed herself to. For tonight at least, Amelia was happy to give her what comfort she could.

* * *

 **And there, indeed, is a much longer chapter. I've been wanting to do this variant dark ritual for a while now. As always, your thoughts are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, despite the long hiatus, this story is far from dead. I just got sidetracked with some other stuff, like Trespasser-related updates, and Korrasami. Check those out if you're so inclined, and stay tuned for plenty more of this story.**

* * *

The cheers of the crowd were still ringing in Amelia's ears when she threw open the doors to her suite. She felt drunk, not so much on the wine she'd had at Alistair and Anora's coronation as on the moment. A huge smile covering her face, she scooped Leliana up into her arms, spinning her around.

"We really did it!" she laughed before setting the bard back down inside their rooms. Leliana closed the doors behind them, while Amelia snuck up behind her, kissing along the line of her neck. "The Darkspawn are gone! We saved Ferelden! And Fergus," she added more softly, "Finding out he was alive…"

Leliana spun around and fell into her arms, kissing her full on the lips. "Truly, it is a blessing. And one you very much deserve it, after all you have been through. Have you heard what the people have begun to call you?"

"Yeah. The Hero of Ferelden. It's completely insane. A couple of months ago, the Grey Wardens were fugitives from Logain's assassins and now we're being cheered through the streets. I can still hardly believe it."

"Enjoy the moment, my love." Leliana unfastened Amelia's hair clip, letting her long, blonde tresses spill down her shoulders. "We both know how fast the world can change, but that is all the more reason to treasure times such as these."

"I treasure all the time I spend with you."

Amelia leaned in for another kiss, brushing her fingers over the softness of Leliana's cheek. Their time together was something she would never take for granted. Indeed, were it not for the deal she had made with Morrigan, she might well be dead already. Riordan had been killed before the fall of the Archdemon, which meant that either she or Alistair would've had to give their lives to destroy the creature in the final battle.

"I hope we get to spend a bit more of it here," Leliana added, "We should get to enjoy at least a small break before we must leave for Amaranthine."

"There's no real rush," Amelia assured her. "The new Grey Warden recruits are still being assembled, so there won't be much to do there for a few weeks anyway. Probably it would just be cleaning junk out of the basement and patching up holes in the walls."

"If that's the case, I wonder if we might make a stop along the way. Reverend Mother Dorothea has asked me to meet her at a small chantry in Valence. It will be a detour, but not too much of one, I hope."

"Dorothea?" The name sounded familiar. "Was she the one who…"

"Yes. She was the cleric who arranged my rescue from that Orlesian prison after Marjolaine's betrayal. I don't know what she wants, but I feel I owe it to her to find out."

"Of course." She hugged Leliana close. "We'll stop off there, no problem." She didn't like to think about what would've happened if the Reverend Mother hadn't intervened to save her beloved, and she wanted the opportunity to thank the woman in person.

"Wonderful." Leliana leaned up and kissed her. "But enough of this talk. Today, we have much to celebrate, and if you will go to the bedroom and make yourself comfortable, I have a special surprise that should help us to do just that."

"Sure thing." She didn't know what Leliana had planned, but Amelia definitely trusted her fertile imagination, and so she headed off with a smile on her face.

Once she got to the bedchamber, she flopped back onto the huge, four-poster bed that dominated the room. Being the "Hero of Ferelden" definitely came with some perks, and the speed of the cleanup since the Battle of Denerim had been quite impressive, especially in the castle. While she waited for Leliana to join her, Amelia unlaced her boots and kicked them off along with her breeches. Her smalls she left for later, and as she got ready to pull off the blue and silver doublet she'd been wearing for the day's celebration, a sudden impulse made her leave that on as well.

It was only a few minutes later that her lover joined her in the bedroom. Leliana was carrying a box, but it wasn't what was under her arm that Amelia noticed first. The bard had changed into a gorgeous white and gold negligee that only partly covered a matching set of panties, leaving Amelia's mouth hanging open as she took in the sight. The lingerie hinted at all of Leliana's gorgeous curves without showing enough to sate the Warden's interest, and she was torn between the desire to keep the outfit on and to peel it off immediately.

"Where did that come from?" she finally managed to ask, "Because I'm _sure_ I would've noticed if you'd had it before."

Leliana stalked towards the bed, her hips swaying seductively. "I had the chance to do a little shopping."

"Shopping? But most of the city is…"

Her question was cut off by a slow kiss that ended with Leliana's teeth tugging playfully at her lower lip. "There are ways, if one knows them. Now, go ahead and open your present."

For a second, she thought Leliana meant herself, but instead Amelia was handed the box. It was a small wooden crate that, as she looked at it more closely, seemed to have been through a fire. Amelia yanked it open, and when she looked inside, her eyes widened. There, wrapped in a red silk cloth, was a strap-on very much like the one she had used on Isabela.

"That's great," she exclaimed. "But how did you get this? I thought the merchant you ordered it from had their whole shipping warehouse burnt down in the Darkspawn attack."

Leliana sat in her lap, tangling her fingers in Amelia's long hair. "It did. But I was able to recover this from the wreckage."

Amelia ran her hands along Leliana's sides, enjoying the feel of warm flesh and smooth silk beneath them. "Talk about finding a needle in a haystack. Remind me not to underestimate you ever."

"I can be quite persistent when I want something badly enough. Now, why don't you go ahead and try it on? Isabela and Morrigan have already gotten their chances to take this ride, after all, and I want mine."

Amelia threw up her hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you wait. There were circumstances."

"I am well aware of them. And I very much enjoyed our time with Isabela, as well as your story of that night with Morrigan. But now…" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"As you wish, ma cherie," Amelia replied with a laugh. Most Ferelden nobles prided themselves on not knowing any of the Orlesian tongue, but she had been trying to pick up a few phrases, mostly those that were useful in bed.

"Your accent is getting better," Leliana laughed, "Though it still requires some work. But that can wait." She coaxed Amelia back down onto the bed and caressed the soft fabric of her tunic, tracing a finger over the embroidered griffin at its center. "What made you leave this on?"

Amelia shrugged. "It seemed… festive, I guess. Warden pride and all that."

"Very well then. I shall start from another angle." She swung Amelia's legs up onto the bed before crawling down so that she was kneeling at her feet. "There are so many sensitive parts of the body that often go underappreciated."

Leliana then proceeded to show Amelia just what she meant, picking up one of her legs and starting to rub. The massage felt nice on her feet, a skilled caressing of the muscles accompanied by the occasional kiss to her toes. Amelia sighed happily, settling back into the softness of the mattress to better enjoy the attention. She'd spent months marching and fighting from one end of Ferelden to the other, and Leliana's touch on her sore soles was quite soothing.

At least at first. Once she'd given both feet a thorough working-over, Leliana began making her way upwards. Her lips ran over the bare skin of Amelia's legs, teasing touches and firmer kisses mixed together in a delicious combination. Relaxation started turning towards arousal, and by the time the bard had reached her smalls, wetness was already starting to dampen the crotch.

"Tres bien," Leliana cooed as she pulled them off, "I imagine it should not take very long to get you prepared."

She bent down, kissing Amelia's inner thigh before sliding her tongue across her sex. The warden gasped, tangling her hand in her lover's hair and urging her onwards. Leliana seemed happy to oblige, flicking over Amelia's clit before dipping inside for a taste. Her inner walls clenched and her grip on Leliana's head tightened. Her body was already humming, especially after a thumb took up where Leliana's tongue had left off, toying with Amelia's clit.

"Fuck," she mumbled, "I thought you were just going to warm me up."

"Oh, my mistake." Leliana looked up at her with an expression that suggested she was not at all sorry. "You are just so delicious that I just got a bit carried away. Now, let's get you properly strapped."

The bard took the harness and lined it up with Amelia's sex. Like the one Isabela had owned, this toy had a short end that fit inside the wearer, and the warden groaned when it pushed past the tight muscle of her entrance. She was plenty slick from Leliana's tongue already, making the penetration feel pleasant, all the more so when the raised part was pressed against her clit. The bard fitted the leather strips around her hips to further secure it, and Amelia gave the strap-on a few pumps with her hand, getting a feel for the way it fit on and in her.

"Are you comfortable?" Leliana asked. "Because you look completely delicious."

Her voice was thick with that mixture of accent and desire that drove Amelia wild and she pulled the bard into her lap, running her hands along her lean frame. The silk of the negligee felt incredible, so smooth and thin enough that she could still feel the warmth of Leliana's skin through it. Her lover caught her lips for a kiss, and there was more heat there, the raw passion that lay beneath Leliana's playful exterior. Amelia suspected her lover was already primed for more, and so she slid her hands underneath the lingerie and down to the waistband of her panties. Leliana shimmied out of them, and beneath, her sex was glistening.

"Eager, eh," Amelia laughed, running a finger along the slippery folds.

"Mais oui," Leliana gasped out, "You always make me wild."

The bard lifted up her hips, and Amelia took hold of them, guiding her down onto the waiting shaft. There was something intoxicating about watching Leliana's pussy spread open for her, her wetness coating the toy. A low groan slipped out of the bard, and Amelia's own throat went dry as she lost herself in the moment.

Once Leliana had finished taking the shaft inside of her, Amelia began to move her hips. The feeling was quite good, the attachment rubbing against her clit as Leliana pressed down on it, but more than that, there was something primal about taking her lover this way. It had been that way with Isabela and Morrigan too, but though the physical sensations had been more pleasurable during the ritual, the emotional bond was more intense now that she was with the woman she loved. The visuals were pretty great too. The sight of Leliana's back arching, her breasts bouncing, and her face contorting with pleasure as she was fucked was an absolute delight.

Leliana was clearly enjoying herself too, but after a time, her fingers dug into Amelia's thigh, and she gasped, "I want you on top of me. To feel more of you."

Amelia rolled over, flipping their positions without withdrawing entirely. Now, she could feel the full length of Leliana's body beneath her, and the bard's hands clutched at her back, pulling her in deeper even as she began to thrust once more. Her face she buried in Leliana's hair, kissing the side of her neck before nibbling on an earlobe. The angle was better for her like this, and her clit was throbbing hard every time it rubbed against the toy.

"I love you," she whispered, running her tongue along the ridge of Leliana's ear, "And I love being inside you."

"Maker, yes," Leliana moaned. One of her hands gripped the firm muscle of Amelia's ass, while her other worked under her tunic, massaging her back. "You feel so good, so strong…"

Leliana's words trailed off when Amelia reached beneath her negligee, brushing her thumb over a nipple that was rock-hard even before she touched it. "And you're so beautiful," she replied. "And clever, and just plain amazing."

Remembering what had worked well with Morrigan, she moved her hand down from Leliana's breast, sliding between their bodies. When her thumb sought out the bard's clit, it was easy to find, the bud peeking out from beneath its hood, hard and needy. Her next few thrusts she kept short, giving her the space to rub Leliana at the same time as she fucked her.

"Amelia," the bard murmured, "Ma coeur." After that, her words turned to high cries, and when her head tipped back in the way that Amelia had come to know well, the warden removed her thumb and just took Leliana, thrusting into her with everything she had.

Seconds later, the bard's body went stiff beneath Amelia and her fingers dug into her flesh, the power of her climax evident in the pressure of her touch. The physical sensations hadn't quite gotten Amelia there herself, but the feel of Leliana's pleasure, and the sounds she was making had the warden following soon enough. A few more thrusts and Amelia's inner walls clenched around the short end of the toy while her clit pulsed against its raised part, waves of pleasure running though her whole body. Amelia groaned out her lover's name, holding close and kissing her face as her climax surged and then, slowly, receded.

Leliana was left panting in her arms, nuzzling close while she recovered from her own orgasm. She didn't say anything coherent, instead murmuring soft endearments in Amelia's ear until the warden finally spoke. "So," she asked when she found her breath several minutes later, "Was it everything you'd been waiting for?"

"Oh, yes," Leliana purred. "You really are quite remarkable. So powerful, and so loving." She paused. "I know you cannot feel me around you the way you could with Morrigan, but I hope…"

She cut Leliana off. "Don't worry about that. It was still good. Really good."

"I am glad. And don't worry, I will make sure to give you some special attention of your own."

Leliana ran her tongue across her lips, giving Amelia a hint as to what she meant, and the warden felt a pleasant tremor of anticipation at the idea. "Mm, I appreciate the offer. But not yet. Right now, I just want to hold you a for a little while longer. We've got the time."

"Bien sur," Leliana purred as she pulled off of the toy and rolled over onto her side. Amelia settled in behind her, wrapping her arms around the woman she loved. It was wonderful, not only being with there Leliana, but for once, not having to rush anything.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is not an easy choice you've presented me with."

"I know that," Mother Dorothea agreed. "And I'm sorry I can't give you more time to make it, but events are already in motion, and I cannot afford to be away from the capital for too much longer."

Leliana nodded. "Be that as it may, I will still need to discuss your offer with Warden-Commander Cousland before I can give you my answer."

Mother Dorothea smiled understandingly, no doubt aware of the rumors concerning their relationship. "Of course. I will be outside when you're done."

Leliana stepped away from the senior cleric, making her way back to the pew where Amelia had been waiting while the two of them met. Her lover must have been able to sense her anxiety, because as soon as Leliana sat down, the warden wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"What did she want from you?" Amelia asked.

She sucked in a deep breath before she answered. Leliana was an expert at wearing a mask over her emotions when she had to, but not with Amelia. Not about this. The truth wasn't going to be something her lover wanted to hear, and really, it wasn't something Leliana wanted to say either, but the Maker seldom seemed to care about such petty things as their desires. "Mother Dorothea has asked me to come and work for her."

Much as she'd expected, Amelia flinched at her words, her grip on Leliana's shoulder tightening protectively. "Doing what?"

"The Mother is one of the most influential of the grand clerics, and a troubled time is ahead. The Divine is ill, and the Chantry is not as solid as it might appear from the outside. There exists considerable tension between the traditionalists in Val Royeaux and some of the more reform-minded clerics in the other chantries and, perhaps more troublingly, relations between the mages and the Templars have been worsening, especially after the disaster at Lake Calenhad. Many fear that a crisis is in the making, even if they don't know what form it may take."

Amelia shook her head. "So given all that, I'm guessing it's not just your belief in the Maker that Dorothea is interested in."

"No. Though it's my faith that she hopes will get me to agree to help her, she needs my other skills as well. My training as a bard. To go to the places where a Reverend Mother cannot, and to do the things that she cannot."

She could hear the hitch in Amelia's voice when she asked, "And are you going to accept the offer?"

"I…." Leliana hesitated, her heart and head at war over the decision. "I do not want to. And yet I feel as if I have no choice. Just as you have your duty to the Wardens, I have one to the Chantry, and to Dorothea personally. If she hadn't saved me from the Orlesians, I would have died in that horrid place before we even met."

"I know." Amelia leaned over and kissed her, and as her strong arms wrapped around Leliana, the knot in the bard's stomach began to loosen a little bit. It was hard enough to make this choice for herself. Fighting Amelia over it would have been unbearable.

"I believe that I have to do this," she said softly, her lips brushing against Amelia's in a gentle kiss. "And I am so sorry for that. But it will not be forever. You will go see to your responsibilities and I to mine, but afterwards, we will join each other once more."

"Of course we will." Leliana felt the warmth of Amelia's hand on her cheek, and as she buried her face in the warden's hair, her resolve began to crumble. In spite of Blight, these last few months, had contained so many moments of sublime joy and the weeks since the Archdemon's defeat had been among the best of her life. To give it all up for duty…

"Should I really being doing this?" Leliana asked, giving voice to the doubts she'd suppressed when she wasn't sure of Amelia's reaction to her decision. "You brought me back to the world after what Marjolaine did. The thought of leaving you… Everything I said, all the reasons I gave, I don't know if they're enough."

Her warden kissed away the tears that were starting to form in Leliana's eyes. "I know how hard it's going to be," she told her, her voice cracking, "Because I feel the same way. After my family was killed, after Ostagar, when the whole world was against me, you gave me something solid to fight for. You made me happy again, and if you say the word, we'll tell Dorothea to screw off and go on to Amaranthine together."

The reminder that she actually did have a choice helped. "Thank you for that," she told Amelia, wiping away what remained of her own tears and calming her voice. "It would be so much easier to take you up on that. To forget my debts and my responsibilities. But it would not be worthy of me and not worthy, I think, of the lover of the Hero of Ferelden and the Commander of the Grey."

Even though Leliana could see her lover holding back her own tears, Amelia gave her a wry smile. "Oh, now you're going to go all formal on me?"

"I am just trying to get in practice. After all, I will be writing you frequently, and I doubt it would be appropriate for me to address my letters to 'the woman who does the most remarkable things to me with her fingers.'"

"Hmm," Amelia purred, cocking her head, "Do you think we can find the time for me to do a few more of those things before you have to go? Because I'd definitely like to leave you with some good memories for the road?"

Leliana smiled back, allowing herself to be distracted by their banter. "Ah, so your proposal is a purely selfless one?"

The warden laughed. "There might be something in it for me too."

Amelia leaned in close and kissed Leliana hard, and when they pulled apart, the bard said, "I will see what can be done."

 _It is hardly a selfless request for me either, but with what I am giving up, perhaps the Maker will forgive me a little selfishness tonight._

* * *

When they left the chantry, the first one there to greet them was not Mother Dorothea, but Aryn. Amelia's Mabari had been waiting right outside the door, and when he saw the pair approaching, he bounded up, sniffing at them while his tail wagged furiously.

"Hey there, boy," Amelia smiled. "I hope we didn't make you wait too long."

Aryn licked her hand enthusiastically and while she scratched the top of the dog's head, Leliana called out to Dorothea. The Reverend Mother was over by the side of the building, accompanied by a pair of Templars and the junior cleric who served as her escorts, and at the sound of the bard's voice, she walked over towards them.

"Do you have a decision?" she asked.

Leliana nodded. "I do, and I accept your offer."

"I appreciate that greatly." Mother Dorothea's smile was broad and warm, but wasn't sure she entirely trusted it. Though the woman had a grandmotherly façade, Leliana had described her as a skilled player of the Orlesian Game, and with someone like that, appearances could be incredibly deceiving. Warden or not, the old Ferelden instincts were hard to ignore. _How long as she planned this, maneuvering events to make Leliana her cat's-paw?_

"You make sure to take good care of her," she told Dorothea, even while fixing her with a stare that suggested that there would be dire consequences if she did not.

"Of course I will," the cleric replied, not flinching from her gaze, and Amelia was torn between respecting that strength, and an unreasoning anger at the woman who was taking Leliana away from her.

Perhaps sensing the tension in the air, Leliana interjected herself. "I know time is of the essence, Mother Dorothea, but I will need until tomorrow morning to settle my affairs. I hope that will not be a problem."

Dorothea's expression turned regretful when she replied, "We have to leave before then. There is a long journey ahead of us, and little time to make it."

"I'm sure she can catch up with you. She's a fast rider." Amelia's tone left no room for disagreement. The future she'd imagined was slipping away without any chance for her to stop it. No matter what else, they _would_ at least have this one more night together.

The Reverend Mother seemed to sense it was not a good idea to press the point, because she just gave them a nod. "Very well, then. We will be returning to Val Royeaux. I trust you should be able to follow us, Leliana."

"Bien sur," she agreed.

Mother Dorothea walked away to rejoin her entourage, and as she left, Amelia felt a firm squeeze of her hand. "It's all right, my love," Leliana said softly. "It is only natural to be upset about all of this, but I can take care of myself."

Even though her heart was in her stomach, and her armor felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, Amelia forced herself to smile. "I know you can. I just… I feel a little disoriented by all of this. Everything happened so fast. One minute, we were on the way to Amaranthine together, and now…"

Leliana brushed her thumb over the back of Amelia's hand, and the look in her eyes told the warden that she understood. Taking a breath, Amelia did her best to push aside her regrets over what she was losing. There would be time to deal with them later, in the long separation to come. Now, they had this last night, and Amelia was determined that it would be a happy one. "I think there's an inn a couple of miles down on road," she told Leliana. "How about we have some dinner, rent their biggest room, and try to break the bed?"

The smile she got back was enthusiastic. "I think that is a wonderful idea," Leliana told her, and when Aryn's big, brown eyes looked up at her expectantly, she added, "And as for you, we shall find you a nice, big soup bone to enjoy."

Her hound let out a happy whine at the offer, and Amelia couldn't help but chuckle. If only all their problems could be solved so easily.

* * *

It was deep into the night before the two of them had finally exhausted themselves. While Amelia lay flopped on her stomach atop the inn's pleasantly expansive bed, Leliana was draped over her lover, drawing lazy circles on the muscles of her back with one finger. "I hope you're feeling somewhat better," she said, bending down to place a kiss on Amelia's spine. "You certainly seem more relaxed, at least."

Amelia let out a low purr. "I really am. I'm just going to miss you, is all. It'll be cold in that big, old castle up in Amaranthine with no one but Aryn to keep me warm." The Mabari was sitting next to the foot of the bed, and at the sound of his name he looked up briefly before returning to chewing on his promised bone.

"I know it will be hard," Leliana agreed, "But perhaps our time apart does not have to be too lonely."

She put a suggestive tone behind her words, and Amelia's eyebrows raised. "Just what do you mean by that, my little bardic troublemaker?"

Laughing at the endearment, Leliana explained, "I have been thinking more about our situation since this afternoon. We both enjoyed our time with Isabela, did we not? And strange though it might have been, you apparently had a most pleasurable evening with Morrigan as well. These things lead me to suggest that, while we are apart, you and I give each other the freedom to find comfort where we might."

Amelia rolled over and ran a hand through her long hair. It didn't take long before she said, "I think I could be open to that. We'd need rules though. To figure out what we can and can't do."

"Indeed," Leliana agreed. "The first one I propose is this: complete honesty. When we write each other, or when we meet in person, we will disclose what we have done and with whom."

"Hmm. Interesting. What's your thinking?"

"Two things. First, I would rather know than wonder. It is simply my nature, I suppose. And second, you may remember that I quite enjoyed your tale of being with Morrigan. More such stories would make, I believe, interesting reading while we are apart."

"A fair point," Amelia agreed, "And a good rule. I have one too, but it's not exactly fair, so I'm not sure if I should ask…"

Her voice trailed off and Leliana assured her, "Go on. If it's something that you need, I want to hear it. I can make my own decisions as to what is fair."

"Okay, it's this: no men. I'm not interested in them anyway, so this rule is something that only affects you, but that's kind of the reason why I'm asking. Like you said, there could be a thrill in hearing about your exploits, but if it's a guy, I'd just be jealous without any of the other good stuff to balance that out."

Leliana smiled generously. "That is not too unreasonable a request, Amelia. Besides, I do generally prefer the company of women anyway, so your condition shouldn't be very much of a hardship."

Amelia's smile brightened, and she trailed a finger down between Leliana's bare breasts, making the bard let out a little sigh. "Thank you. I appreciate that. What about you? Is there anything else you want?"

"Hmm," Leliana mused, "There was one more thing I had considered. I think I would feel strange if you entered into a real relationship with anyone else while we were apart. I'm not saying that you should not care at all for those you are with, but whatever we do, it shouldn't be too serious. Do you think that is unreasonable?"

"Not at all. I would probably have asked for the same thing if you didn't."

Leliana exhaled at Amelia's acceptance, relaxing into her lover's embrace. "I am glad to hear it. Wherever we may find ourselves, you will always have my heart, my love, and I would like to think you would say the same."

"Of course I would." Amelia pulled her arms tighter around Leliana and the bard did her best to take solace in their mutual understanding. It was a fallen world in which they lived, but at least she had someone to walk through it with, even if there weren't going to be side by side for a while.

* * *

 **This wraps up the first part of the story, covering our couple's time together during Origins. When we resume, they'll be split up, and writing to each other about their latest adventures, sexual and otherwise. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far and please leave feedback; I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I apologize for this story having been away for so long. I had trouble deciding where to go with it next, and then I got caught up in other projects. It's back now though, so enjoy the first of two chapters featuring Leliana and our favorite Antivan ambassador.**

* * *

As Amelia settled down into her chair, she felt a chill run through her powerful frame. In spite of the dedicated efforts of Voldrik and the other stonemasons to effect repairs, Vigil's Keep remained quite drafty, and on a windy night such as this one, even the Warden-Commander's chambers weren't immune from the cold. The weather, though, couldn't ruin Amelia's good mood. She and a team of the new wardens had just returned from pushing the Darkspawn out of Kal'Hirol, but even better, something very special had been waiting for her when she got back.

The envelope was unusually heavy in her hand, made of a thick paper stock seldom seen in Ferelden but popular among the Orlesian nobility, and the seal bore the mark of the Divine. As tempting as it was to tear it open, she didn't want to rush. This was a moment to be savored and so Amelia draped a fur blanket around her shoulders and first turned her attention to the fire in her hearth.

The servants had kindled it for her earlier, but that had been some time ago, and so she spent the next several minutes coaxing it back to life. It was a skill she'd often practiced in the months spent crisscrossing Ferelden battling the Blight, and soon, a roaring blaze was in front of her once more. Amelia set the poker back down, and returned her attention to the letter. The front was formal enough, addressed to "Commander of the Grey, Lady Amelia of Amaranthine," but the name of the sender promised that once she opened it, its contents would be far more personal.

 _Ma Cherie Amelia,_

 _As you have doubtless guessed from both my unexpected silence and the news out of Orlais, these last months have been hectic ones for me. The Divine had long been ailing, but when she was called to the Maker's side at last, the question of who should replace her went from important to all-encompassing. The maneuvering at the Conclave was lengthy and I will not waste the thousands of words that would be needed to detail all of its alliances and betrayals, plots and promises. It is enough to say that in the end, we were successful. Dorothea now sits the Sunburst Throne as Divine Justinia V and I have been chosen to serve as her Left Hand._

 _Before my selection, I believed that I understood the game, but this is a level I had not played at before. It is exceptionally dangerous politically, and occasionally personally, and not a day goes by that I do not wish you were at my side. Your strong arm and your wise council would be the greatest help with many of the problems I face, though I do suspect that the intricacies of the Orlesian court would bore you to tears._

 _Of course, my desire for your help is hardly the only reasons I regret your absence. The canopied beds and silken sheets of Orlais mean little without you to share them with me. At the end of a long day, there is nothing I want more than to be in your arms and though I have spent many a night with you in my dreams, it is not the same. There is no one who could take your place, not in my heart and not in my bed. Of course, we did make allowances for substitutes, second best though they must be, but I have had little time to socialize outside of the responsibilities of my office. It is fortunate, then, that not long ago, I chanced to run into an old friend…_

* * *

"But of course, Count Reynaud," Leliana said with a sincerity she had learned to effortlessly simulate, "It would be my pleasure to bring your proposals to Her Perfection. I am certain that we can find some way to settle this trifling matter that will be to the benefit of both yourself and the Chantry."

 _And I am even more sure that I do not care_ , Leliana thought with an inward sigh. Usually, she enjoyed the subtle dance of the game, but tonight, she was tired. A hundred more pressing concerns nagged at the new Left Hand, and this nobleman was wasting her time bickering over a few small farms that lay on the border between his lands and an estate owned by the chantry.

Mercifully, the corpulent but impeccably dressed count seemed willing to let her go for now. "My thanks, Sister. It is my sincere hope that you prove correct. Now, if you will pardon me, I believe that I see the Baroness d'Anglique behind that exquisite red and gold lacquer, and I must speak to her on an important matter."

Leliana felt a twinge of pity for the Baroness, but she was glad for her own escape in the direction of the dance floor. Not that she was looking forward to mingling with the other guests much more than fencing with the Count. The Duke d'Chevrion's outdoor ball was gorgeous to look at, the intricate patterns of lanterns arranged around the gardens matched only by the brilliance of the guests' outfits, and yet, Leliana was having trouble taking her usual pleasure in such things.

Instead, she found herself wondering what Amelia would have done were she the one assigned to look after the Divine's interests tonight. Her Ferelden lover had always been so impressively _direct_ when it came to such matters. Perhaps it was simply that the pressure of the Blight hadn't left her time for the subtle, drawn-out parries and thrusts of the game, but Amelia had often solved in hours if not minutes, situations that Orlesians would toy with for months. Her winning smile, forceful personality, and, when necessary, her strong sword arm, were tools that Leliana both envied and missed.

She moved through the steps of the waltz mechanically, exchanging pleasantries she barely remember with her next few partners. They would come together, whirl about for a few minutes, and then fall away from one another once more. It was a fitting echo of her own life; always in motion, with people coming and going, many of them all too soon.

So distracted was she by such morose thoughts that when the familiar voice of her latest dance partner asked, "Leliana? Is it truly you?" she struggled to place it. It was a task made harder by the mask that the woman, like everyone else at the ball, wore, but after a moment, it came to her.

"Josephine. It has been far too long." For once tonight, she meant what she said. It had been many years since she had seen the Antivan, but her memories of their acquaintance were quite fond.

"Indeed it has." Josephine sounded as pleased as Leliana felt. It could be an act of course; so many of the pleasantries exchanged here were, but she trusted herself to know the difference. "Imagine my surprise to learn that you are now in the service of the Divine," Josephine continued as the two of them whirled and dipped, gracefully navigating the intricate steps of the dance. "It is not, I confess, where I would have thought to find you."

"I assure you," she replied, "It was quite the surprise for me as well." _Truly, it has been a unusual road that has led me here. Far stranger than you could possibly know. But maybe you'd like to try. I have so few true friends, and it would be wonderful to talk to one of them._

"It is a long story, but perhaps if you have the time, I can tell you a few of the more interesting tidbits from it."

Josephine dipped low as the musical movement neared it's climax, carrying Leliana along with her. She had always been an excellent dancer, better than Leliana herself. "It would be my pleasure to listen."

The movement ended, and propriety and the sweep of the dancers drew Leliana away from Josephine once more, but her heart was a bit lighter as her next partner took her hand. It might not have been her warden whom she had stumbled onto, but Josephine Montilyet was still a most welcome sight.

* * *

"And when the Duchess discovered that you had moved the statue before she arrived? I thought I might die trying to contain myself."

Tonight, Leliana did not have to hold back her laughter at her story, and Josephine joined in. The ball had broken up several hours earlier, but she and her old friend didn't want to let the night end. Instead, they had stayed up in the Antivan diplomat's room, reminiscing about simpler days.

"It was glorious," Josephine agreed. "But what about the incident with you and the chevalier's two sons? When they were prepared to fight a duel for your hand…."

"Only to realize it was their sister I had been slipping away with all those weeks." Leliana's smile broadened at the memory. "Can you blame me, Josie? She had the most beautiful… eyes."

"Yes, I do recall they were quite impressive." Josephine blushed at the shared joke. She had never been as daring as Leliana when it came to matters of love and sex. For an aspiring bard she was quite shy, innocent almost and Leliana was glad her friend had left that life before she got in too deep. It would have been a shame to see those qualities lost, as they surely would have been.

"It was just a passing affair," she said when their laughter stopped. "Though I hardly realized it at the time. I though that she was going to run away with me and become Marjolaine's next apprentice."

"We were young," Josephine pointed out. Her tone was tinged with melancholy, and her smile had receded somewhat. "To be young is to think that such things will last forever." Leliana nodded in agreement, and Josephine continued, "Like your time with Marjolene. Whatever became of her? It has been years since I have heard mention of her name. There were rumors to be sure, but I know better than to give too much credence in them."

With someone else, Leliana would have kept up a stoic mien, but she trusted Josephine enough to let some of the old hurt show through. "Marjolene is dead. It was not by my hand, but it was my doing." She paused, letting the news settle in. "She betrayed me. A scheme of hers to sell secret Orlesian papers to the enemies of the empire was uncovered and she arranged matters so that I would take the blame instead of her."

"How could she do that?" Josephine's hands clenched tight. Her friend had always been somewhat suspicious of Leliana's mentor and lover, but at the time, she hadn't been ready to hear such things. "Did you truly mean so little to her?"

"For a long time, I thought so. Now… I believe that she cared, in her way. But never so much as she cared for herself?"

"What happened afterwards? Clearly, you survived."

"But barely. I was taken entirely by surprise, captured and imprisoned by the Orlesians."

 _You do not need all the details of my torments_ , she thought to herself. _Amelia had to be told some of those things, to understand, but you do not, and has been far too pleasant an evening to spoil it so._ "If not for Mother Dorothea's timely intervention, I would not have escaped their dungeons alive."

Perhaps sensing her reluctance, Josephine did not press her for those details. "Was that how you came to work for her, to be an agent of the Divine?"

"It was, but not at first. In between, I had… other adventures."

"So I have heard. There are tales of you and the Hero of Ferelden that were quite… intriguing. They say that you helped her in her fight against the Blight. And perhaps with some other things as well…"

"Oh, do they now? Truly scandalous." She waited for a beat to see if Josephine would bite on her faux shock, and when the Antivan did not, she added, "No, in this instance, the tales have it true. Amelia Cousland and I were lovers in those days. We still are. Duty has forced us to be apart for now, but she is still very dear to my heart. She was the one who helped me both to deal with Marjolene, and to put her betrayal behind me."

"Then you are very fortunate, my friend. She is supposed to be a most _impressive_ woman."

Leliana couldn't help but notice that the emphasis Josephine placed on those last words. In spite of her shyness, the Antivan had particularly enjoyed listening to tales of her more risqué exploits. _And sometimes she would do more than just listen. Those stories did have quite a way of getting her deliciously hot and bothered. Perhaps they still do._

"She certainly is," Leliana agreed. "Perhaps you would like to hear more on the subject."

Josephine sat up straighter, and her smile had not only returned but becoming quite devilish. "Oh, yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry updates on this story are so infrequent, but it's not dead. I hope you enjoy the end of the Josephine story.**

* * *

"You and the Hero of Ferelden, spending the night in the company of a notorious pirate. That must have been quite an occasion."

Leliana smiled mischievously. "Well, Amelia was not yet the Hero of Ferelden, but yes, our time with Isabela was particularly memorable."

Josephine skirted across the bed, edging ever closer to Leliana. Her stories seemed to be having the desired effect because her old friend's cheeks had become increasingly flushed, and Leliana had noticed Josephine unconsciously licking her lips several times during the telling. "And was it because of that evening that you two decided to try this, ah, arrangement while you were separated?"

"In part." Leliana reached over, resting her palm on the back of Josephine's hand. "There were other incidents as well. But this isn't really the time to talk about those." _I trust Josephine, but Morrigan's ritual is hardly a fit subject for gossip, even with old friends._

"Very well then, keep your secrets," Josephine laughed. "It is too late for many more stories anyway."

Leliana give her a sly look. "Is that your way of saying that you want me to go back to my own room?"

The smile didn't fade from Josephine's face. "You clearly don't want to, now do you? Otherwise, you would hardly have told me such salacious tales."

Now it was Leliana's turn to laugh. "You know me far too well, Josie. Perhaps my devious wiles would be better used on someone less familiar with them."

"I wouldn't go so far as that." Josephine turned to face her fully, her hand turning over to grasp Leliana's own. "I missed you too, Leliana. And our adventures together."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm with someone else?"

"It would hardly be the first time we have spent the night under such circumstances. After all, you were with Marjolene during our earlier friendships. And sometime you were seeing another person or two as well."

Leliana's face flushed at the reminder of her misspent youth. "I suppose this does count as an improvement."

"It does. And it is clear that your warden wants you to be happy. As do I."

Josephine tilted her head and leaned in, meeting Leliana's eager lips. It had been so very long since she'd had the pleasure of an intimate touch, and the gentle warmth of the Antivan's kiss was most welcome. Her tongue slid past Josephine's lips, even while her hand caressed her cheek, enjoying the feel of smooth skin beneath her fingertips.

A sigh slipped into her mouth, and Leliana purred back. She had been with enough people to know that every lover had their own charms, and that was certainly the case with Josephine. She seemed sweet, almost chaste, and yet beneath that delicate exterior, there was also a deep hunger, a most enjoyable contrast in Leliana's opinion.

They had abandoned the most inconveniently elaborate parts of their gowns hours earlier, but there remained plenty of ties and ruffles between them and nakedness. Still, the unwrapping could be part of the fun, and Leliana's hands roamed eagerly over Josephine's body, undoing laces and then planting teasing kisses each new place that she revealed. The line of her spine, the tops of her breasts, the curves of her legs: each got its turn to be admired and stimulated.

By the time Josephine was down to her corset and a pair of white and gold silk panties, she was panting with her eagerness, hands tangled in Leliana's short, red hair. It was a gentle pressure though, a way of pleading without words. Leliana liked those though, the words, and she ran her hand up and down Josephine's side, grinning hungrily. "Maker, you are beautiful Josephine. And with such a delectable body. Whatever shall I do with it?"

Josephine arched, putting herself on better display. This was an old dance they had liked to do, and it was nice to know that her friend still remembered its steps. "Do whatever you like, Leliana."

"Whatever I like?" She trailed a finger along the center of Josephine's corset, between the valley of her breasts. "But there are so many things to chose from. However will I make up my mind?"

"You could…" Josephine's voice hitched as Leliana's finger deviated to one side, passing over a clothed but erect nipple. "You could begin there."

"I think I shall." Leliana reached around, undoing the strings of Josephine's corset. The Antivan sighed with relief when she was freed from the garment, her full breasts now bare to Leliana's gaze. She cupped one in each hand and added, "They are rather too tempting to pass up."

One at a time, Leliana lavished attention on them. She would start by kissing the sensitive undersides and work her way around, slowly drawing closer to the nipples. Before she got there, Josephine would already be moaning and whimpering, sounds that would turn to sharp gasps of pleasure when Leliana's lips closed around a stiff peak. Only once both were glistening and hard as diamonds did she finally pull back.

"Delightful." She flicked her fingertip over one of the dark nipples. "Now, where shall I go next?"

"Lower, si vous plait," Josephine gasped. Orlesian wasn't her first language but she still had a tendency to use it when in the throes of passion. The tongue seemed well-suited to it, Leliana had always thought.

"Oh, lower to here?" Her fingers trailed down across the slight curve of Josephine's stomach, caressing the soft flesh.

"No," Josephine whined, too turned on for pride. "Lower."

"Ah, to here?" Leliana slid all the way to the Antivan's legs, stroking them affectionately.

"No, higher." Josephine's voice was utterly desperate now, the sounds alone enough to make Leliana's sex throb.

"Ah, I think I see the problem now." Leliana turned her attention to the now-damp silk between Josephine's legs, hooking her thumbs beneath the waistband and tugging them down. Josephine squirmed eagerly, wriggling her hips to assist in the effort. Beneath, her sex was coated in her arousal, and the sight was mouth-watering. With Amelia, she usually, though not always, liked to let her warden take the lead, but with Josephine, being more dominant seemed to come naturally to Leliana, and it was nice to know that her friend still enjoyed that.

"You really do have a problem here, Josie. Of course, I suppose it is my fault, telling you such tales so late at night."

Josephine's only response was to whimper again. Leliana bent low, running her tongue up the sticky skin of the Antivan's inner thigh, tasting the sensitized skin before reaching her prize. Sweet honey filled her mouth as soon as she probed past the Josephine's entrance, and her tongue flicked in and out eagerly, fucking her friend as if it was a tiny cock. Josephine's hips pushed back eagerly against her, moans and cries pouring out as freely as her arousal.

Leliana knew she'd have to see to Josephine's clit to send her over the brink, but as appealing a destination as that was, she was in no hurry to get there. First, she wanted to feast on a flavor she hadn't enjoyed in far too long and so she slowed down her strokes, lapping up everything the Antivan had to offer. As she continued, her hands slid over Josephine's generous hips, so different than her warden's hard body, and yet also delightful in their way.

Those same hips were starting to buck against her, and as much as she was enjoying the slow buildup, Leliana decided to take pity on her friend's desperation. One of her thumbs trailed downwards, brushing through Josephine's small patch of dark hair before peeling back the slick folds that surrounded her bud. The first contact sufficed to make Josephine shiver beneath her, and she gasped out, "Oui, Leliana. Mais oui, si vous plait."

Leliana nodded her assent, and her thumb began drawing tight circles across the swollen head of Josephine's clit. The pressure only increased the flood of the Antivan's arousal and soon it was hard for Leliana to keep up with it all, her lips and chin becoming stickier by the second. That was her cue to move higher. A whimper of disappointment came from Josephine when Leliana's thumb was withdrawn, but the sound was swiftly replaced by a gasp when the bard drew the bud between her lips. It was throbbing hard by then and it only took a little more sucking before Josephine's body began to tense with her building climax.

"Tres belle," Leliana murmured around the clit in her mouth, even as she slid two fingers up to replace her tongue. As soon as they pressed past the tight muscle of her entrance, Josephine came completely undone. Her inner walls pulsed around Leliana's fingers, and the digits weren't enough to contain the fresh rush of slickness that stained the sheets between them.

She teased the Antivan through her lengthy climax, keeping her strokes shallow and drawing back her tongue just long enough to make Josephine whimper and then plunging back in hard, drawing out more screams of pleasure when she did. Only once a final, broken, "Pas de plus," came from above her did Leliana stop, straightening up and licking her lips with relish.

"Delicious as always, Josie," she purred, but her friend could make no reply just yet. She was sprawled out beneath her, boneless, breathless and panting, and Leliana was happy to simply look for a moment. Her own body was flushed, aching to be pleasured as well, but her satisfaction could wait. She had spent so much time of late dealing in death and lies, and being able to instead bring ecstasy to somewhat that she cared for was wonderful, even if it was not the woman she loved most who lay in the bed.

After a time, she crawled up alongside Josephine, nuzzling against her warm, sweaty body, and it wasn't long before the contact stirred her friend from her lassitude. She rolled over, taking Leliana's face in her hands and kissing her deeply. "Thank was lovely, Leliana," Josephine purred when it broke. "I think that you've become even more skilled since our last time together."

"I have had a certain amount of practice," she laughed.

"It shows." Josephine bent closer, this time kissing the base of Leliana's throat. "And I think that such a dedicated effort merits a fine reward."

Leliana rolled over onto her back and spread her legs in invitation. "I'm certainly not going to refuse such a generous offer. Now, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas. And we," Josephine added, sliding her palms along Leliana's body, "Have the rest of the night to try them out."

* * *

Amelia's hands were sweaty by the time she reached the final lines of the letter, and she savored each new word that remained to her: _Though Josephine's hands and her tongue were wonderful, the climaxes they brought me were not what I truly wanted. It was rather like having fine hors d-oeuvres while one is waiting for a feast; delicious, but not enough to entirely satisfy. Only being in your arms once more can do that, and I look forward with all my heart to the day when that will be possible. In the meantime, I thank you once more for the freedom to enjoy these little treats, and I hope that you are tasting a few of your own. As burdensome as my duties can be, I imagine that yours are even more difficult, and you should have comfort as you undertake them. Until we meet again, simply remember that you have all my love, and that I will continue to dream of you, my warden,_

 _Leliana_

When she finished reading, Amelia set the parchment down on the table before letting out a long, deep sigh. Her skin was warm from more than just the fire. The image of her beautiful bard, naked on the lavish Orlesian sheets, her face contorted by passion, was delicious. There was a pang of jealousy that accompanied it to be sure. After all, Amelia would rather that she was the one pushing inside Leliana, taking her until she cried out long and loud with her pleasure. That didn't mean she wanted her lover to be alone until that was possible, though. Everyone had needs, especially those who's lives were a stressful as Leliana's, and her bard deserved to be taken care of.

 _She's not the only one who could use some care,_ Amelia reminded herself. She had hoped that training a new generation of Ferelden Grey Wardens might be a relaxing change compared to battling the Blight, leaving time for some extracurricular activities, but the reality had proven to be quite different. The plague of talking Darkspawn that had attacked Vigil's Keep had absorbed most of her attention since she arrived, leaving little time left over for _hobbies_.

But that was a problem to be addressed another day. Leliana's letter had left her quite stirred up, and if her lover couldn't be here with her, a dream of her would have to do. Licking her lips, Amelia unfastened her leathers, letting her slide her pants down over her strong hips. Her smallclothes joined them soon enough, and beneath, she was already slick. Amelia brushed her fingers through the folds, and a groaned slipped past her lips when she first made contact with the sensitive flesh. The imagine of Leliana and this Josephine naked, entwined and caressing each other, was quite appealing, and she planned on lingering on it for some time. Of course, it could hardly hurt to imagine that she was there to watch in person, and perhaps to join in as well…


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, this story updates only rarely, but it's back, with a serious rare pair. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What is in that envelope, Leliana? Even since you discovered it on your desk, you have been starring as if there was a message from Andraste herself inside."

Leliana smiled indulgently at Cassandra. Right now she was feeling well-disposed towards most of the Maker's creation, her inquisitive friend included. "Oh, if you try, I think you can guess at its sender."

For a moment, Cassandra's brow furrowed and then her mouth dropped slightly as the realization struck her. "Oh, my. It's from her, isn't it? The Hero of Ferelden."

Leliana turned the letter over in her hands, looking once more at the seal it bore. Cassandra was right; she couldn't take her eyes off of it, some subconscious part of her fearing that if she did, it might vanish. "It is."

Now Cassandra smiled along with her. "I am relieved to hear that. I know it has been some time since you last had a message from her, and after your trip to Kirkwall, you deserve some good news."

"Oh, the mission wasn't that bad," Leliana told her. It had certainly involved its share of fighting, but nothing to compare with the Deep Roads or the Battle of Denerim. Besides, the trip had also had its compensations _,_ some of which had been interesting enough that she had been mentally composing a new letter to Amelia even before receiving her lover's message.

"I will take your word for it," Cassandra said in a matter of fact way, either having missed the slight flush that was spreading across Leliana's cheeks or pretending that she had. "In any event, you should know that I've just heard back from Most Holy about your report. She's pleased that you were able to deal with the Resolutionists, but she still wants us to keep an eye on future developments in the city."

Leliana nodded. "Justinia is right to be concerned. The problems in Kirkwall run far deeper than the few extremists I eliminated. Grand Cleric Elthina is a fine woman, but I am not sure she has the strength to keep the factions there from tearing each other to pieces, particularly if there are further provocations."

"We shall see, I suppose." Cassandra shook her head. "But I am sorry for bringing up such unpleasant matters right now. I should allow you to enjoy your letter in peace."

"You have a romantic's heart," Leliana replied with a laugh, enjoying the way that Cassandra shifted her weight uncomfortably in response. The Right Hand of the Divine liked everyone to believe that she was nothing but her duty and her blade, but everyone didn't know about the novels that she hid at the bottom of her travelling bag. "Never fear," Leliana added. "I'll keep your secret."

"Yes, well, then, I will leave you to it," Cassandra mumbled, retreating without waiting for a further response.

As she walked away, her footsteps echoed through the gilded corridors of the Grand Cathedral's living quarters, but they were drowned out by the beating of Leliana's heart. Though she had managed to remain more or less calm while talking with Cassandra, she was desperately eager to read Amelia's message, and it took every ounce of willpower she had to wait until she got back to her quarters to open the envelope.

Still, it was worth making the effort. If Amelia had been having some _adventures_ of her own, it would hardly do for Leliana to be reading about them in the middle of the hallway, where anyone could happen upon her. Half of the Reverend Mothers were actually quite difficult to scandalize, many keeping lovers of their own, but the other half seemed opposed to the very concept of romance.

Once she reached her rooms however, Leliana wasted no more time. Heading straight to her desk, a flick of her letter opener slit the envelope's seal, and she pulled out the document within. She was pleased to see that it was quite lengthy, containing numerous pages covered on both sides with Amelia's bold handwriting, and as Leliana settled into her armchair to read them, her rooms in the Grand Cathedral seemed to fade away, replaced with a quite different place.

 _My Dearest Leliana,_

 _I am truly sorry that it's been so long my last letter. Please don't take my silence as a sign that my love for you has diminished; nothing could be further from the truth. Rather, it is circumstance that has made it difficult to write. I have been leading the Grey Wardens on a series of campaigns into the Deep Roads, trying to stamp out recurrent raids on the surface from the survivors of the last Blight. As you well know, that's not exactly the easiest place to send letters from._

 _Nor to receive them there, so it was only recently that I received your latest missive. I greatly enjoyed it and I regret that until now, my own replies haven't been as colorful as might be wished. I am pleased to inform you, though, that this latest one will be an exception. Diversions of the kind you enjoyed with Josephine Montilyet are not the easiest to find as the Commander of the Grey, but sometimes they find us instead, even in the unlikeliest of places…_

* * *

Amelia groaned as she craned her neck from side to side, trying to work the kinks out of her sore muscles. Combat with the Darkspawn was hardly a new experience for her, but this day's action had been especially difficult, leaving her weary in body as well as spirit. In the heat of the battle, one group of wardens had gotten separated from the rest of her forces, and only the desperate charge she'd led had saved them from being lost entirely.

Even still, there had been casualties. No one deserved to die down here, in the darkness and the filth of the Deep Roads, even if the oath that they had taken as Wardens obliged them to be willing to do so.

She had finished peeling off her greaves and was halfway through the process of unfastening her breastplate when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her tent. Amelia looked up as a hesitant voice asked, "Warden-Commander? Do you have the time to talk?"

"Of course." The flap was peeled back and into her tent stepped a young mage. Bethany Hawke had earned the uniform of the Wardens, but she still wore it uneasily, while her pretty visage didn't generally show the same weariness as so many of the senior member of the order. Tonight, though, she seemed profoundly tired, and Amelia asked, "What can I do for you?"

Bethany smiled tentatively. "I wanted to thank you. What you did for me today, cutting through those Darkspawn… "I would've died if you hadn't gotten to us so quickly."

Amelia nodded in a simple acknowledgement of the praise. "It was my duty. You don't have to thank me for doing it."

"Your duty…" Bethany's voice trailed off, and she got a distant look in her eyes. "It's not only yours though, is it? It's mine now too. And I'll do it. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just that I never expected to be a Grey Warden. It seems like a lot of the people here joined for the glory. To turn back the Blight. To slay the Archdemon. To be, well, to be you."

Amelia laughed. "I didn't quite think about it that way but I guess you're right."

"Well, I didn't want any of that. I'm a mage, and I don't know if you know this, but before I joined the Wardens, I was an apostate. I didn't spend my life hunting for glory, just trying not to be noticed by the Templars. I kind of fell into this."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked. All she knew of Bethany's past was that the mage was a recent transfer to her branch of the order, sent over by the Warden Commander in the Free Marches. Her accent suggested she had once lived in Ferelden, but beyond that, she was a mystery.

Bethany sighed. "It's kind of a long story, and I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than listen to it."

"It's all right; I liked to know the people under my command. Please, take a seat and get comfortable. Can I offer you some wine?"

"That would be lovely." Bethany picked out a spot on the floor a few feet away from her. This was hardly the royal palace in Denerim, but being the Warden Commander did afford Amelia a bit more space and a few cushions to recline on, along with wine for her guest. Each of them took a cup, and after a few sips, Bethany said, "So you might have guessed this already, but I'm not originally from the Free Marches. I grew up in Ferelden, in a little village called Lothering. I don't know if you remember it, but you passed through there while you were fighting the Blight."

"I do." In truth, the reminder caused Amelia to wince internally. Though she'd first met Leliana in the inn there, the place's memory was still painful to her. "And I'm sorry. I heard it was destroyed just after I left. I wish I could have done more to stop the Darkspawn before that happened."

"It's not your fault," Bethany told her. "Besides, you were the one who cleared a lot of the bandits off of the roads out of Lothering. If you hadn't done that, I don't know if my family would've been able to escape before the Darkspawn totally overran us. So I guess today's actually the second time you've saved my life."

Amelia took a drink of her wine, and smiled pleasantly. If a cute mage was so dead-set on giving her credit, who was she to complain about it? "Like I said before, that's pretty much my job, but you're still welcome."

"Anyway, after we escaped, my family and I made our way to Kirkwall, where my mom is from originally. Once upon a time the Hawkes were nobility, but in our absence, my stupid uncle Gamlin squandered the family fortune. When we got there, we had to work for these smugglers, and after that, we did odd jobs for a while, trying to save up enough money to help finance this expedition into the Deep Roads. My sister Marian hoped that the treasure there would be enough to let us buy back our ancestral home. It probably was too, only while we were down there…"

"You got the Taint," Amelia interrupted, the realization hitting her a moment before Bethany could actually say the words.

"Yeah. I would've died of it if we hadn't found this party of Grey Wardens. They gave me the Joining and I survived, but it still meant that instead of going home, I had to join the order instead. I don't blame the Wardens for that. I mean, they did save my life, and show me their secret rituals, but it doesn't mean this is the life I imagined for myself."

Her shoulders slumped, and in the candlelight, she suddenly looked much older than her tender years. Amelia reached out, putting a comforting hand on one of those shoulders, and squeezing it. "I know it isn't. And trust me, I understand what you're going through better than you might think. I might have been one of those fools dreaming of glory, but this isn't exactly how I planned to look for it. I was a noblewoman too, and when I was your age, I spent most of the time I wasn't training, partying and chasing girls. I never expected to become a Grey Warden, let alone be put in charge of stopping a Blight."

That got a small laugh out of Bethany. "Chasing girls? You sound like my sister. She never could resist a pretty face either." For a moment, the memory of this Marian Hawke had made Bethany smile, but the expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I wonder if I'll ever see her or my mother again."

"With a little luck you will," Amelia told her. "Wardens serve for life, but we do still get to take the occasional vacation, and I'm sure I can find a way to get you back to Kirkwall for a bit."

"Thanks. Again. I seems like I keep finding myself further in your debt."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone here looks out for each other, and I look out for all my people. And for what it's worth, I know you didn't plan on becoming a Warden, but I still think you're going to make a good one You did good work with that fire magic today. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get to your group in time to save anybody."

The praise made Bethany blush, the red visible against her pale skin even in the dim light of the tent. _She really is quite lovely_ , Amelia thought. It wasn't a good idea to make a pass at one of the Wardens under her command, but there was no harm in noticing such things. "Well, my life has been pretty colorful ever since the Blight," Bethany said. "I guess some of those skills are turning out to be helpful down here."

"They are. And I won't lie to you, Bethany. This life is dangerous. But I've been living it for a while, and I'm still here, so there's definitely no reason for you to give up either."

For a moment, Bethany's amber eyes showed a flash of determination, suggesting a strength behind her shyness. "I don't intend to, ma'am."

"I'm glad to hear it. Life is too interesting to quit."

"It is," Bethany agreed. "And there's still so much in it that I want to do. That I haven't had a chance to…"

Her voice trailed off, and Amelia couldn't stop one of her eyebrows from raising, nor keep herself from asking, "Such as?"

Bethany's courage seemed to fail her entirely. "Um, lots of stuff," she mumbled. "I mean, nothing. I really shouldn't have even brought it up."

Now Amelia's mind was firmly planted in inappropriate places, but she tried to keep her reply decent. "Well, whatever _stuff_ you still want to do, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding someone who wants do it with you. You're a very sweet person, Bethany Hawke."

Bethany seemed to be in danger of swallowing her tongue. "Oh, um, thank you. That's really nice of you to say. Anyway, it's late, and I really should sleep, and thank you for the wine. And for saving my life. But I already said that, sorry."

Amelia laughed. "Don't worry about it. Have a good night."

The young mage scrambled out of the tent with whatever dignity she could muster, and Amelia smiled to herself as she watched her go. _No trouble at all, I suspect._


	11. Chapter 11

Leliana had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the immense burst of laughter that had been threatening to burst forth for the last several paragraphs. Of all the possible stories Amelia's letter could have contained, few could have been as humorous as this one, and she needed a moment to compose herself before she continued reading. Still, this was far too interesting to let her amusement distract her for long, and so after a few more soft chuckles, she picked back up the parchments and continued.

 _After our first conversation, neither Bethany nor I said any more about the matter for several days. Indeed, it had largely slipped from my mind by the end of our campaign in the Deep Roads, but on the last night before we returned to the surface, it was brought back to my attention in a most dramatic fashion…_

"I never thought I could be so pleased by the prospect of seeing Ferelden again."

Ferdinand laughed long and loud at his own remark, his chest heaving as he took a long swig of his wine. Amelia joined in with a hearty chuckle of her own. She might not have shared the Rivani Warden's disdain for her own homeland, but she agreed that it would be good to be back on the surface once more. Of all the places she had visited in her years as a Warden, the Deep Roads were probably her least favorite.

"Warm beds, sunlight, and no Darkspawn lurking behind every rock… I don't understand what you could possibly be looking forward to," she quipped.

"If I never take another bite of this jerky, it will be too soon," Sigrun chimed in, "Even if I'm not so keen on the sunlight part."

"One of these days, I'll bring you around on the merits of the great outdoors," Amelia said, clasping the dwarf on the shoulder. "But somehow I don't think it'll be tonight. It's late enough as it is." She turned, addressing the rest of the Wardens gathered around the campfire. "Make sure the watch is kept properly tonight," she reminded them. "I know we're almost back to the surface, but I wouldn't put it past the Darkspawn to throw us a little going-away party, so don't get sloppy."

The Wardens jumped to obey, setting their trip wires and snares even while Amelia was heading back toward her tent. In truth, it was unlikely that the Darkspawn would attack them tonight, given how many of the monsters they had cleared out when they first passed through this area, but it wouldn't do to be careless.

She was almost back at the tent when she felt a hand on her arm. "Bethany?" she asked when she saw who it belonged to. She was surprised to see the mage there; Bethany hadn't been among those gathered around the campfire, and Amelia assumed she had already retired for the night.

"Hello, Warden-Commander. There was, um, something from our last talk that I wanted to ask you about if it's not too late."

The shadows that covered their area of the camp weren't deep enough to hide the tell-tale signs of that adorable blush on Bethany's face, and Amelia found herself quite interested in whatever this follow-up question might be. "No, it's fine," she said brightly. "Come on in."

The two of them slipped beneath the flap of her tent, and once they were inside, Amelia lit a small lantern that stood by her bedroll. In its flickering light, she could see that she hadn't been wrong; Bethany was definitely flushed, her tongue swiping across her upper lip nervously.

"So," Amelia asked as she took a seat on her bedroll, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um…" Bethany shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet before continuing and when she spoke, Amelia could hear a nervous tremor in her voice that couldn't entirely be concealed. "So, do you remember the conversation we had the other night? About the things that I haven't had the chance to try yet?"

Amelia hoped the way her expression perked up wasn't _too_ noticeable. "I certainly do."

"That's good. Because, uh, I was hoping that you might want to show me how to do a few of them."

Now, it was Amelia's turn to flush. It had been a long time since she'd seen Leliana, indeed since she'd had any company of that sort. It was the longest period of chastity in her adult life, and this pretty young mage's proposal was _very_ appealing. And yet, she had her reservations. "That's quite an offer," she told Bethany, "And I'm certainly flattered. But I'm not quite sure what prompted it. You're a good Warden, and I enjoyed our earlier chat, but we don't know each other that well."

Bethany's courage seemed to fail her and she took a step backwards toward the tent's entrance. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry. If you're not interested, I can go."

Amelia offered her best reassuring smile, and Bethany exhaled as she told her, "It's not that. Really. You're definitely interesting. But you're also one of my Wardens, and I want to know more about what you're thinking before I agree to anything. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your inexperience."

"You wouldn't be," Bethany said quickly, "But okay. I can explain more if you want me to."

"Then have a seat, and let's talk." Bethany and settled down on a nearby cushion, close enough that Amelia could feel the heat of her body. It was enough to make her pulse quicken, but she tried to keep her voice level as she said, "So, let me start by asking what you're looking for here. I don't know how much you know about my situation…"

Bethany chewed on her lip again before she answered. "I heard from Sigrun that you were seeing another woman, a bard named Leliana. But she also said that you two weren't exclusive, so I figured that maybe that meant you would be free to, um, teach me."

"It does," she said with a nod. "Leliana and I are still together, but we've agreed that while we're apart, we can spend time with other women, as long as we're honest about it with each other. But that still doesn't answer the question of 'why me?' Wouldn't you prefer your first time to be with someone who only wanted you, who you were in love with and who loved you?"

Her question prompted a deep sigh. "It's hard to explain."

"It's okay; just do your best. I promise, I won't judge your reasons."

"It kind of goes back to my big sister Marian. She was the one who always had a way with the ladies, not me. It's not just that she's beautiful; she's also charming, and dashing, and even though I love her, it was kind of intimidating being her kid sister. We grew up in a small town, and there weren't that many girls who liked girls to start with. I always felt like they were probably in love with her anyway, and I was just clumsy and awkward by comparison. Even when I had crushes, I never found the nerve to do anything about them."

She shook her head. "And the older I got without having been with anybody, the more embarrassed I felt about my lack of experience. I didn't want to make an idiot of myself my first time. But now, becoming a Warden, it made me realize I have to get over that. I don't know how many chances I'll have to date someone, and when I do, I want to have an idea of what I'm doing and maybe get a little more confidence."

Amelia smirked, unable to resist a little teasing. "So, you see this as just a form of training?"

"No, I…" Bethany took a deep breath. "It's more than that. I like you, Amelia. A lot. You're beautiful, and strong, and an incredible leader, and I'd be thrilled to have my first time be with you, even if we're not going to be together. I just also think that it might be good for me to learn more about this stuff from someone who knows what they're doing."

"I see." Amelia relaxed her smile, studying Bethany as she did. The mage's brown eyes were wide as she waited for a response, and Amelia decided it wouldn't do to needle her any further. "Well, I'm glad you found your nerve. And I'd be honored to be your first, if that's what you want. I can't offer you a long-term relationship, but I promise that I'll do my best to make it pleasurable, and to be good to you for as much time as we spend together."

This time the blush covered Bethany's entire face, but it seemed to be reflective more of excitement than fear. "Thank you, Amelia. I, I don't really know what to say, except to ask how you want to start."

"Like this." She reached out to touch the mage for the first time, brushing her hand across the soft skin of her cheek before tucking a lock of her back behind her ear. "You're a beautiful woman, Bethany Hawke, and I would love to kiss you."

Amelia leaned in closer, and Bethany tilted her head in response. The mage's approach was somewhat clumsy, but her lips were amazingly soft, and as they pressed together, she let out the most adorable sigh. Amelia drank it in happily, letting her hands tangle in Bethany's long, black hair as her tongue brushed across Bethany's lips.

"You were right," the mage panted when Amelia finally pulled back from her mouth, "That was a fine way to start."

Amelia gave Bethany a playful smile. "Just fine?"

"More than fine," the mage blurted out. "Really, really nice."

She stroked Bethany's cheek again. "So, does that mean you want to keep going?"

"Oh yes."

She pulled Bethany close for another kiss, and this one she opened up. The mage's lips parted for her tongue, and her mouth was sweet and warm as their bodies pressed closer together. Once it was done, Amelia didn't pull back, instead sliding across Bethany's face, placing kisses on her cheek, the line of her jaw, and finally her neck. With each one, she could feel the mage's breathing becoming shallower, her body arching with delight. Amelia's hands soon joined her mouth, running over Bethany's shoulders and back, getting a feel for the curves of her body. It had been a long time since she had been with someone new, and she felt her heart race at the opportunity to learn all that she could.

Her excitement increased when Bethany started to reciprocate. The mage's first touches were tentative, her fingers sliding slowly down Amelia's back, but eliciting a pleased sigh seemed to calm her nerves. Soon, her caresses were more enthusiastic, her hands tugging at Amelia's tunic so that she could slide her hands underneath it.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this," Amelia laughed, helping to yank the garment loose.

"I'm not quite sure what I'm doing," the mage admitted, "But it does seem like a lot of fun."

"It is," she agreed. "Which is something you should remember as we go forward. This is supposed to be enjoyable, so if you're not liking what we're doing, just let me know and we'll try something else instead."

"I will," Bethany agreed. "But this is pretty great so far."

"I'm glad. Just let me know what you want to do next."

Bethany licked her lips, the intensity of her stare plain even in the low light. "Okay, then. I think I'd like to see more of you, if that's not a problem."

"That," Amelia declared, "Is not a problem at all." She reached back and with practiced skill, undid the ties that kept her tunic in place. She slid the garment up and over her head, and as she moved onto her breast band, she enjoyed the gleam that in Bethany's eyes that her actions had produced. Once her torso was bare, she took one of the mage's hands in hers. "Go on. You can touch too."

Bethany's smiled only grew broader as she reached forward, cupping one of Amelia's full breasts. Her touch was more exploratory than stimulating at first, but it was still enough to make Amelia sigh. It had been so long since she'd had anyone else's hands one her, and the simple delight Bethany seemed to take in this only made it better. The mage's fingers slid over the soft flesh, and by the time she reached Amelia's nipple, it was already erect and aching for her. The maddening slowness of her strokes probably wasn't intentional, but it was still enough to make Amelia bite her lip to stifle a cry that mixed frustration and pleasure.

"Is that good?" Bethany asked, her face all curious innocence.

"It is." Amelia brushed her hand affectionately across the mage's face, trying to restrain the building need she felt. It wouldn't do to push the pace with someone so inexperienced. "Just make sure the other one gets some attention too."

Bethany nodded, but rather than take the other breast in her hand, she asked, "Can I… can I kiss it instead?"

"Mm hmm." Amelia leaned back onto her bedroll, a tug to Bethany's tunic urging her to follow. The mage took the hint, and once she was laying on top of Amelia, her lips swiftly went to the neglected breast. Her lips felt as soft there as when they were kissed, and when they moved across her breast, Amelia couldn't help but imagine what they might feel like even lower. The thought was enough to make her clit twitch with anticipation, a feeling that only intensified once Bethany reached her nipple. Warm wetness surrounded the bud, and this time Amelia wasn't able to keep from letting out an audible groan.

The sound definitely had an effect. Bethany immediately began to suck on the nipple in her mouth, while her hand squeezed down on the other breast. Her touch was a bit careless, but Amelia couldn't bring herself to worry about that. It still felt good, and she tangled her hands in Bethany's hair, stroking the dark strands even as she urged her new lover to keep going.

Bethany, though, seemed more unsure of herself. After another minute or so of fondling and kisses, she tilted her head up and asked, "So, what do we do next? Do you want to see me too?"

As eager as Amelia was for more of Bethany's touches, that sounded like a good idea. When it came to lessons, showing was always better than telling, and there was a great deal she wanted to teach Bethany before the night was over. She leaned up, catching Bethany's lips once more, and as they kissed, she got to work on the mage's tunic.

Bethany proved eager to help, pulling back far enough to give Amelia better access to her clothes. The removal of her tunic revealed a simple black bra, and Amelia reached behind the mage's back to unfasten that as well. Bethany blushed as it dropped away, but she made no move to cover herself either, and when she saw the way Amelia was starring at her, she smiled with a tentative pride.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

"Like I said before," Amelia whispered, "You're very beautiful, Bethany."

As she reached the end of the page she'd been reading, Leliana realized that her face was flushed and her breathing had become decidedly sharper. Her earlier amusement had been forgotten some time ago, replaced with a growing arousal. This Bethany Hawke sounded delightful, a bit like Josephine when Leliana had first met the Antivan, innocent but quite enthusiastic.

 _Perhaps a bit like myself as well, when Marjolaine first found me._

Under other circumstances, the memory of her former mentor might have dismayed her, but as turned on as she was, it only made Leliana wonder what her first time might have been like had it been with Amelia instead. It was a delicious thought, and Leliana moaned softly as she pictured her Warden's strong hands drawing aside her clothes, running across her bare skin, cupping her sex as no one had before…

 _I think I had best finish this letter in bed_ , she concluded, _And perhaps without all of these pesky clothes in the way._


End file.
